The Gakuencho
by JustJun
Summary: Otome-life after Zwei. Ex-students and new faces join Garderobe.Hearts,people and a nation are put to the test as they battle each other and themselves. Is there happiness in the end? Otome Tournament!  shiznat, harukayukino, MidoriYouko,Chieaoi,Nao, tomoe comedy fluff
1. Chapter 1

**The Gakuencho**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life after zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

**A/N** - Hello all, this is my first time writing for the Mai-hime, otome universe. I've always loved otome and felt that it needed continuing, with an extra dash of yuri (if that's even possible) So I hope you enjoy my first chapter, and I hope it's enough to indulge your thirst so you keep coming back to read.

* * *

**The Gakuencho**

Natsuki let out a heavy sigh and fell back in her chair as Miss. Maria finally left her office after a hard four hours of drilling and questioning about the school. She closed her eyes briefly and wondered why on earth she accepted the position of Gakuencho all those years ago, if she knew her job involved a hyperactive queen and her otome, and not to mention several attempts at world destruction or take over, she never would have taken the job.

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked at the several stacks of papers left by Miss. Maria on her desk; she could immediately feel the start of yet another headache approaching. In times like this though, there were always two things that cheered her up, one was hidden away in the bottom drawer of her desk, and the other was out on a mission due to arrive back the next week. Seeing as one of those things wasn't here, and the fact that that "thing" never let Natsuki have the thing in her drawer, she quickly reached for her drawer. She grabbed the bottle of mayonnaise and stared at it in awe, she would have hugged it too, but Shizuru had beaten the habit out of her, literally. She flicked the red cap open and squeezed some out onto her finger, and tasted the morsel; Natsuki closed her eyes in pure bliss as she ate the mayonnaise.

Her bliss was interrupted though as someone knocked at her door. With a grunt she closed the lid and put the bottle back into the drawer. They knocked on the door again, with more enthusiasm this time. She gathered some papers near her, to make it look like she was doing some work and proceeded with a clear

"Enter." _Whoever walks through that door is not getting whatever they've come here for; no one disturbs my lunch_

The door opened slightly and a set of bright blue eyes peered through the door. Natsuki rolled her eyes realising who it was. Arika stood outside the doorway, too scared to enter else she received a yelling at like she did the last time she entered the Gakuencho's office without knocking or announcing her presence. Shinso knows how many times the girl's loud yelling at something trivial had given Natsuki a headache.

"Um...Gakuencho?" Arika mumbled.

"Arika move!" The door flew open as Arika fell forward on her face, (with an obvious footprint on her backside) and Mashiro stepped over her and into the office settling herself in a chair.

"Mashiro you didn't have to kick me that hard!" Arika whined as she got up.

"Well if you weren't so slow-"

"I'm not slow! You're slow!"

Natsuki sighed again, calming herself before she exploded at the two. She coughed to get their attention.

"What are you two here for?"

"Well, you see, the thing is-" Arika started

"No."

"But you haven't even heard what I'm asking for."

"No."

"But-"

"No, simple as that."

"Just hear her out Gakuencho" said Mashiro.

"No, because every time the two of you come in here asking for something, I always have to sort out the mess that's caused as a result of your otome powers." Arika opened her mouth to speak but Natsuki quickly interrupted her "And no Arika, flying around town buying sweets for Mashiro is not a proper use of your otome powers, however nice the gesture. Are we clear?"

"But it's important this time" Arika whined.

"I said no-" she was interrupted by another knock at the door. Natsuki looked at the two, giving them silent looks for them to be on their best behaviour. "Enter" she exclaimed a bit more fiercely than usual. In walked Shizuru, graceful as ever and Natsuki smiled widely immediately.

"Shizuru" she said in surprise and happiness.

"I got back a bit earlier than expected" Shizuru explained as she smiled to Natsuki.

"Shizuru-oneesama!" Arika yelled as she leapt to hug her.

"Ara hello Arika-chan, Mashiro-chan. What are you two doing here?" For a brief moment Natsuki swore she saw them glance evilly to each other.

"Mou, we're only here to ask the Gakuencho if Arika can skip their training sessions tomorrow so we can go visit to Aries." Arika nodded enthusiastically

"That's right! Aoi-San wants to go visit Chie-Sempai, but she won't admit it because she says she can't leave Mashiro and I alone." _Damn right _Natsuki thought."So our idea is that if we go to Aries on a political visit, she'll have to come along, and then she can see Chie-Sempai!" Shizuru patted the young girl on the head.

"That's a lovely idea you two." Shizuru looked at Natsuki, and the Gakuencho could immediately tell Shizuru was in her teasing mode; there's no escape now. "Ara Natsuki, frown anymore and I'm afraid you might become a young Miss. Maria." The other two nodded in agreement. "Why don't you let Arika-chan skip your training tomorrow so they can go to Aries? After all, who are we to come in the way of love?"

"But Arika needs the proper training in order to control-" Natsuki started but stopped when Shizuru gave her that adorable look that made Natsuki give in to any demand the ArchMeister wanted. "Oh alright then."

"YAY! Gaukencho you're the best!" Arika yelled and ran around the desk to hug Natsuki, who returned the hug after her initial moment of shock.

"Now shouldn't you two go inform Aoi-san about where you're going tomorrow?" Shiruzu said.

"That's right! Come on Arika."

"Hai!" The younger pair bounced out of the office with talks about what they would bring and what fun they would have.

The door closed, and Shizuru slumped her shoulders ever so slightly, and sat on the large red sofa in the office. Only in the presence of her beloved did Shizuru ever show signs of tiredness or weakness, but that's only because she trusts Natsuki with everything that she is; there would never be a misuse of that trust. The Gakuencho smiled again, she couldn't help it, when Shizuru's with her she can't help but smile all the time, who wouldn't? She stood up and poured a cup of tea and went over to sit next to Shizuru.

"Here, you look tired. Probably because you haven't had your fix yet." she handed the cup to her, which was accepted and drunk immediately.

"Ah, okkini Natuski." Shizuru put the cup down on the coffee table. "But there's one more fix of mine I haven't had in a while." Shizuru leaned in closer to Natsuki, placing a hand on her thigh.

"What's that?" the Gakuencho whispered, her voice a bit deeper than usual.

"You know." They moved in towards each other, their bodies completely in contact with one another, and kissed. In that one kiss they communicated everything, their passion, their hearts and their love. Nothing else existed to them in that one moment except for the feel of the other's lips on theirs. Finally with reluctance, Natsuki pulled away.

"I missed you" Natsuki whispered.

"I missed you too" Shizuru kissed her lightly on the nose before sitting back to pour herself another cup of tea. Even just seeing Shizuru perform the simple act of pouring tea, Natsuki couldn't help but feel a sense of completion. She couldn't help but think, yes, this is life at its greatest, with her love by her side and no worries at all, Natuski couldn't be happier.

"What are you thinking?"

"Eh? Oh nothing, nothing."

"You're blushing. Is my Natsuki having dirty thoughts? Ara you're just like an old man."

"I am not an old man. Nao is more of an old man than I'll ever be." They both chuckled lightly, until a thought popped into Natsuki's mind. "How come you're back from your mission early?"

"Aswad helped me locate the Black valley. By myself locating it should have taken two days, but with their directions I found myself there in a few hours."

"That's good; at least things with the Aswad and Garderobe are finally friendly now."

"Yes, did you know their Leader, Midori-san, is close friends with Youko-san?"

"Really? They act like they don't know each other whenever I see them" Natsuki said bemused. "What about your mission though?"

"I checked all the locations where the CHILDs appeared, and all don't show any signs of unusual activities, everything is normal." Natsuki returned to set at her desk in her large red chair and she quickly wrote a note. Shizuru took another sip of her tea. This was how their "normal" days were spent, when neither of them had to leave the other for some tedious mission or meeting, Natsuki would work and Shizuru would help where she could and go in and out of the school checking up on things. It was a simple routine, but with how busy they've been, not to mention the recent events of Shizuru being captured and turned to stone, they appreciated these quiet days they had together more so than before.

Especially Natsuki, Natsuki had changed completely.

Their relationship, though not completely world knowledge or out properly, they didn't deny it didn't exist, simply no one ever had blatantly asked them. Having dated since their early Garderobe years they had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret, except for a select few they trusted. Somehow though, almost every otome that had passed through the school had heard of rumours about them (most likely spread by Nao). The story of how the romantic and flirtatious Shizuru Viola had managed to seduce the young and innocent Kruger being the most popular story, but there were many different versions of the tale and there was never any truth to any of them. So after the initial excitement had passed, the rumours of their relationship had just become speculation (much to Natsuki's relief) and they were able to date in peace. Natsuki welcomed her quiet lifestyle, and Shizuru didn't mind so long as she was with her love, so eventually they both never bothered with officially outing themselves, it had become an issue put to the back of their minds.

Things changed though. After Shizuru was captured and help captive by Tomoe, Natsuki realised she didn't want the world to guess about them, she wanted the world to _know _about them, so that everyone would know just how much she was in love with the ArchMeister. Something clicked in her mind, and nothing else mattered but Shizuru being with her. She couldn't have cared less about what gossip was spread, or who talked about them, or the attention she garnered, all she wanted was Shizuru back. During that time she actually broke down in tears twice, once with Nao (who actually managed to comfort her), and the other time with Ein-oneesama (who comforted her, then groped her), they of course promised never to tell though. So when Shizuru reappeared during the fight, Natsuki was ecstatic, elated! She ran to Shizuru, to hug her, but soon the guilt kicked in, the feeling of gut wrenching guilt that made her halt her steps; she didn't allow herself to touch Shizuru, she couldn't. All she could do was stand there and apologise, and force the tears back.

Natsuki's thoughts wondered over to the memory of that day and she shivered slightly; the guilt still haunts her.

"Shizuru" she whispered, looking up with a sad expression.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry..." Shizuru's concentration seemed to lapse as she let out a rare look of confusion, mostly slight shock, but she bounced back.

"Whatever for?"

"For...for putting you in danger all the time." Shizuru didn't need to ask what Natsuki meant; she knew what the ice princess was beating herself up about. Shizuru put her cup down and made her was over to Natsuki. She went around to Natsuki's side of the desk and sat of the edge, placing a hand on her lover's cheek. Then she smiled, a smile that is reserved only for Natsuki, it was so much more beautiful than her usual smile she gave everyone else; it made Natsuki's heart soar.

"Natsuki, I willingly go into these missions. My love these are my choices, so you shouldn't blame yourself for anything."

"But still-"

"Natsuki I would do anything for you. I would endure any punishment or hardship given to me so long as I know you're safe and well. It matters not what happens to me."

"It matters to me though." Shizuru bent down to kiss her on the forehead lightly. That simple kiss seemed to work, and Natsuki felt her guilt temporarily wash away. "Natsuki is too kind."

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a moment more, content with simply holding each other. Natsuki turned her head to kiss Shizuru's hand lightly then held it with her own, swinging it playfully.

"Neh, Shizuru, want to head home?" she asked with a childlike innocence, and Shizuru imagined that if she were a puppy her tail would be wagging around excitedly from side to side.

"Ara ara, but doesn't my Natsuki have plenty of work to do? Miss. Maria will get very mad if it's not done, and Viola-sensei may find out, then I'm afraid Natsuki might get punished for being such a rebellious student.

I just might have to punish my Natsuki for being so rebellious," she teased. Natsuki blushed a deep crimson, as memories of when she was last "punished" by Shizuru popped into her mind. She gulped, but managed to quip back

"But Shizuru I have something much more important to 'do' at home" she said with a grin. "I suppose I could work though, and not do that other thing till later, much, much later, why I might just forget to do it at all." Natsuki had realised she had won when Shizuru gave a pout of defeat, but the ArchMeister leaned in close to Natsuki's ear and whispered

"You won't forget to do anything at all, because we're going home now, and I'm going to remind you many, many times." Getting what she wanted Natsuki led Shizuru out of their office and back home.

* * *

Deep in the underground laboratory Yohko and Irina were conducting yet another experiment. Wires, cables and tools adorned the floor as they both stood near a large table containing a metallic pen like object. This particular invention was created as par the request of the Gakuencho, only to be used in times of need. If the main connection to Fumi disconnected, and the booster charges ran out the pen would provide one last burst of energy allowing the columns to remain in their otome form for a further five minutes.

"Sensei I think we're done!" Irina cheerfully exclaimed, taking off her goggles. "Let's test it out right away!"

"I'm not sure Irina if that would be wise. We'd first need a large isolated area and a willing otome to try it out." Yohko too took off her goggles and rubbed her temples with her hand. After all that had happened this invention had to be perfect if she were to regain everyone's trust. Of course everyone treated her normally but it seemed she was being watched all the time. Natsuki often made it the most obvious when she asked that Irina or Miss. Maria, Fumi forbid, to tag along whenever she had to do Garderobe related research. Yohko did not blame Natsuki, or anyone really, it was understandable. Her main objective in becoming a researcher here was to access the famous Garderobe technology to help the Aswad, but she found herself loving the place, the people, and the new life she had attained. She wanted their trust back, more importantly she wanted her friends back. "Nevermind Irina, it's late. Let's stop for now and carry on tomorrow."

"But-"

"Irina as much as I appreciate your help and enthusiasm you're a student first and I happen to know that you have an early training session tomorrow" said Yohko triumphantly.

"Hai" Irina whined as she made her way out of the laboratory all the while muttering how there was no point even being in otome school if she was going to become a researcher.

Alone in the lab Yohko sighed and sat on the table holding the pen. She was close, she could feel it, but to test it now would be too dangerous should it go wrong. The lab was dark, with only the giant computer screen and various lights and switches illuminating the room. Having worked in the same lab for a good while now she was accustomed to every computer sound, every whir of a gear, every flash of light. So when she heard the fall of an object clash on the hard metallic fall she knew it wasn't by accident.

"Who's there?" she shouted her hand placed near the emergency buzzer on the table. From the out of the shadow a lone figure appeared. Yohko frowned at herself, she was getting sloppy if she couldn't even tell there was a person with a mass of red hair hiding behind her.

"Yohko" Midori said monotonously.

"Midori what are you doing here?"

"I arrived here this afternoon with the Bewitching Smile Amethyst."

"Have you been hiding there since this afternoon?"

"No I hid in several places in the lab since this afternoon. You should have been able to notice me." Midori walked to the opposite end of the table and Yohko could feel her pulse racing at the sight of the intensity in Midori's eyes. She was partly scared, partly curious at what Midori was doing here. This was no longer the cheerful companion she had once known, before her was Midori the leader of the Aswad, an unpredictable, unreadable entity. Despite her anxiousness though and all the Aswad talk of revenge, she knew deep down Midori would never hurt her.

"Well it seems my Aswad tracking skills aren't up to par."

"It's because you spend so much time in this dark lab" Midori smirked. "I'm surprised that you're still in shape considering how little you exercise any part of your body that isn't your mind." Yohko blushed lightly at the comment but she quickly brushed it aside.

"You still haven't answered me why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

"There must be something Midori. People I haven't seen in Fumi knows how many years don't just suddenly pop up in my lab. Did something happen? Are you ok? Is your GEM acting up?" Yohko instinctively moved over to the other side of the table and took Midori's hand, examining the GEM.

"I'm fine, everything is fine," Midori hastily answered taking her hand away.

"Then what is it?"

"God Yohko is this why you're a researcher? You ask so many damn questions! I just felt like seeing you ok?" They both stared at each other in mild surprise, Midori cursing herself for the fact that she had lost her cool and Yohko for not even thinking that was the reason Midori was here.

"Ok." Yohko started to chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"Did you know that this is the first time that we've actually talked together properly without anyone else? Someone is usually always with us because every time I see you it's in a professional context. We're either with the Gakuencho or Rad is here."

"We haven't talked in a while have we?" Midori muttered, but Yohko could sense the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Midori, it's my fault." Midori quickly looked to her and raised her hand up silencing her.

"Stop Yohko, I don't want to talk about the past right now. I came to see you, so can we just focus on other things because I'm still trying to cope with the shock of seeing you again." Yohko nodded, this was one of times that she couldn't push Midori no matter what her own conscious was feeling. Midori processed things one at a time, whilst Yohko always rushed to the solution, not this time though, she would work at Midori's pace.

"So what have you created this time?" Midori asked picking up the pen.

"Ah be careful!" Yohko yelled and quickly snatched it out of her hand. "This hasn't been tested yet and could explode any moment for all we know."

"Then wouldn't it make sense if I hold it? After all I'm use to these sort of things unlike a certain Aswad researcher who can't even run a mile now." They both started to laugh. The past could be brought up another time Yohko thought. For now at least there was someone who trusted her, who still called her a friend and that's all that matters.

* * *

The sounds of chains rattling echoed through the dark halls as a prisoner was escorted to a safe area. Two guards stood by her sides holding onto her arms tightly, dictating the pace they walked at. The prisoner flicked her green hair purposely at one of them and she laughed at his dispense as he tried to remain serious. They arrived in a bright room with a table and two chairs and she sat down at one end. The guards left, but not before securing her shackles and chains onto the desk, ensuring she wouldn't be able to move. Finally another figure dressed in a long trench coat and hat walked in and sat down opposite her. Tomoe couldn't see the figure's face completely, the hat was in the way. The figure remained quiet and didn't move.

"Well go on, talk then. What newspaper wants to do a piece on the Valkyrie otome now?" Tomoe said with a certain sense of irritation and pride. "You can talk, I won't bite, I can't even move." She pulled on her chains for emphasis. Finally the figure looked up and took their hat off and their light brown hair cascaded down. "You." Tomoe exclaimed in shock. Of all the people that she thought would visit her, she most definitely didn't expect Miya Clochette.

"Hello Tomoe-san" Miya said weakly. She knew she shouldn't have come.

"What? No more Chan? I'm disappointed Miya." The girl remained silent "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to you about matters concerning your release."

"My release? I thought I was going to be locked in here until I was an old maid. What changed?"

"I changed my testament against you." Tomoe raised her eyebrow in curiosity "In hindsight I see that I can't blame you completely for what happened. You tricked me and put the blame on me, but I had a choice and I went along with you just to hurt Arika."

"Surely you're testament alone isn't enough to get rid of my sentence."

"It wasn't only me" Miya paused "Shizuru-oneesama changed hers as well and she encouraged me to do the same. With the both of us and the acknowledgement that you were an otome, you're sentence has been radically reduced. You'll be released in two months time." Tomoe shook her head in disbelief and she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Why?! I don't need your help. I don't need yours or Shizuru-oneesama's pity!"

"The only condition is that afterward you are to return to Garderobe and continue your training" Miya continued, standing her ground. There was a time that she was scared of the green haired girl, but she realised now that her anger was just a projection of her sadness. See would never mention it to Tomoe, but the truth was that she had seen Tomoe break down in tears and crying hysterically when she thought no one was watching.

"I don't accept these conditions! I don't want to return to such a place that confined me and betrayed me. Who do you think I am? I'm not someone that goes grovelling back to anyone! Get out! Get out!" Tomoe yelled as she tried to stand but the shackled kept her down.

"Tomoe-san I'm here to help-"

"Help? How can you help me? You can't even help yourself. Who are you to sit there and judge me?"

"I know what it's like ok? I know what it's like to have no family, no friends and your only love betray you. I know what you're feeling because I'm the same." Miya said with confidence. She leaned forward and tried to look Tomoe in the eyes. "There was a time we were friends Tomoe. What happened that made things go so wrong?" They looked at each other for a while both unable to talk, so an anxious silence filled the room. Slowly Miya stood up and put her hat back on "Just to let you know, if you accept the offer, the Gakuencho will permit my return as well."

"There's always an ulterior motive, you're not here to help me" Tomoe muttered.

"I don't care returning to the school, I've done well enough without it for so long already. I just care for your wellbeing and that's the truth." With that she left the room leaving Tomoe to ponder on one of the most unexpected encounters in her life.

* * *

A flurry of men in business suits left the President's office all the while talking animatedly about some new policy. Chie pushed her way through the wave of men and entered the office door quickly running to the President's table.

"President is it true? Is Queen Mashiro coming to visit us?" Chie said whilst trying to catch her breath, she had run all the way from the grounds.

"Hallard! Who do you think you are barraging your way in" Haruka ordered.

"Barging Haruka-chan." Yukino motioned for the few officials left in the office to leave. "There now we can talk in peace" she said and smiled. Chie grinned

"So is it true, are they coming to visit?"

"Yes it is. Queen Mashiro, Arika-chan will be visiting us and they should arrive in a few days time."

"And yes Aoi will be there too" Haruka winked.

"That's great news!" Chie exclaimed unable to contain her excitement. She turned serious for a moment and she quickly saluted "Ahem. If I may President and Brigadier General, could I your permission of escorting them for the duration of time they're in Aries? Arika is a fine otome but I feel there should be another on hand just in case."

"Yes Queen Mashiro's safety is very important. What do you think Haruka?" Yukino teased.

"Ah go on then. Hallard you've gone medium."

"Soft Haruka."

"Soft. That's what I said!"

"Thank you. But in all fairness General I think you'd go soft too if you didn't see Yukino for three months!" Chie grinned and left the office practically skipping. Haruka stood with her arms folded in front of her and Yukino relaxed in her chair for a while, both in comfortable silence.

"You know Yukino I don't think I'd become soft if I didn't see you for three months," Haruka blurted out with a blush appearing faintly on her face.

"Haruka?"

"I think it's because I'm stuck soft anyway because of you."

"You think so?" Yukino asked and chuckled.

"I let you hit me with a rock don't I?" Leaning up quickly Yukino kissed Haruka on the cheek, to which she blushed more.

* * *

"See Sara I told you this would be more fun than Kruger's stupid mission! She can go explore those restricted areas herself!" Nao sang as she leaned on Sara's smaller frame. Sara was trying to hold the somewhat drunk girl up, she knew they shouldn't have gone out drinking, thankfully she had the foresight not to consume anything in that dark bar.

"Nao you're forgetting that we already went and came back this morning."

"We did? Then what am I talking about?"

"An imaginary mission?"

"Well good! I shouldn't have to do imaginary missions for silly Kruger either." Sara smiled at her drunken companion and they eventually made they way into the main street of Windbloom town. People filled the area, buying and selling many intricate and exciting items from across the globe, it was an area filled with activity.

"Hey its Arinko-chan!" Nao yelled out suddenly making several people stare at them. Sara quickly muttered an apology and dragged her friend over to the orange haired otome.

"Yo Arinko-chan what ya buying?" said Nao as she jumped up behind Arika and then ended up leaning on her.

"Nao-sempai! Sara sempai!" Arika exclaimed in surprise and put whatever she was holding back down on the stall table.

"Buying some jewellery for yourself Arika?" Sara asked.

"Um, yes, yes for myself! Buying something for myself."

"Arinko don't lie now You're buying something for your whiny Queen. Actually where is her most royal majesty?"

"She's sorting out our travelling plans to Aries so she's busy and a bit stressed right now" Arika said sadly.

"So you wanted to get something for her to cheer her up? How sweet. What were you holding earlier?" Sara asked.

"It's just a little jewellery box, she can keep her things in it whilst we travel."

"I'll buy it!" Nao shouted and handed some money to the vendor who smiled appreciatively.

"Nao-sempai I was going to buy it!"

"You're too slow! So it's mine now, unless of course you can catch it." Nao smirked.

"Catch it? What do you mean-." Suddenly Nao threw it into the far away into the distance

"Go go go!!!" Nao cheered. Without thinking, Arika quickly materialised and chased after the jewellery box. She sped after it and caught it with one hand, but before she could turn to wave it in Nao's face triumphantly she crashed into a tall bell tower with a loud crash.

"AHAHAHAHHA!" Nao laughed and pointed at Arika. Sara frowned at her friends antics but couldn't stop herself from laughing when Arika shouted out

"Does this mean I can keep it now?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gakuencho's quarters.

Natsuki and Shizuru lay contently in bed, both drifting off to well deserved sleep. This moment is perfect Natsuki thought as she held onto Shizuru. Then far off in the distance she heard an explosion and she shot up in bed immediately.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. The phone rang and as usual Natsuki answered it grumpily.

"Hello Gakuencho I'm Lennie from the Windbloom Building department. It seems that-" slamming the phone down Natsuki remained quiet and didn't move.

"Arika!!!" Natsuki suddenly yelled.

Far off into the distance Arika shivered as she felt someone call her name.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**OMAKE**

1) Takes place after Chie asks to accompany Mashiro and co (we know her real reason)

**Yukino**: Yes Queen Mashiro's safety is very important. What do you think Haruka

**Haruka**: Ah go on then. Hallard you've gone hard

Yukino spits out her coffee

**Directo**r: The line is medium, lets go again please.

**H**: Ah go on then. Hallard you've gone hard boiled.

**D**: Again

**H**: Hallard you've gone poached!

**D**: Again!

**H**: Fried, boiled, poached, steamed, microwaved! What do you people want?!

Haruka goes on a wild rampage and attacks the eggs vendor serving the crew

**Y**: I'll get the rock

* * *

A/N please remember to review. I do enjoy reviews and it spurs me on, mention anything to me, i might even incoporate it into the story!

I'm trying to give enough "air time" to all the couples so to speak, because each of their stories are really that interesting. I'm right now finding the Tomoe angle very interesting to write, she so fun to write, considering she's crazy. But yes in this fic i shall answer many of otome's many unanswered questions so please stay tuned, till next fic.

peace out

Justjun

Review please! I'll give you a cookie if you do ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gakuencho**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life **after **zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

**A/N** - THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading and for those of you that did, reviewing as well. (special thank you to reviewers at the end of the fic.) So this is chapter 2 and i hope it does justice for the series and hope you all enjoy =)

Also please go to my profile to vote for which couple you would like more scenes of. I'm trying to keep it evenly divided between every couple, but I'll give the people what they want.

* * *

Dressed in a yellow summer dress and a cardigan, Aoi Senoh waited by a lamp post as she waited for her date to arrive. She nervously kept smoothing her dress out as she looked out for the Major. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to be delighted to see Chie standing behind her with a boyish grin.

"Who might you be waiting for cute lady?"

"Chie!" Aoi happily yelled out as she jumped and hugged the major. Chie quickly took the opportunity to pick Aoi up and spin her around several times.

"Mo, Chie put me down" Chie stopped turning but still held onto Aoi so she was still couldn't touch the ground.

"Hmmm only if the cute lady pays me." Knowing the price for such an act Aoi leant down and kissed Chie as she wrapped her arms around Chie's back as she was slowly let down.

"Arigato miss" Chie said as they pulled away. Aoi hit her on the shoulder lightly

"I missed you Chie-chan."

"I missed you too."

"But you know, you can stop with the charming act now, I've been charmed too many times by you for it to work anymore."

Aoi took a step back to observe Chie's attire, she wore her Aries Military-otome uniform, a skirt and fitting blazer with several badges adorning her shoulder, and frankly Aoi thought she looked dashing. Taking Aoi's stare to mean something else Chie quickly took her blazer off leaving her with her white shirt and tie.

"Sorry I didn't have an opportunity to change" Chie apologised thinking Aoi's stare to mean something different.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean to stare. I was just admiring how cool you look Chie-chan."

"Really?"

"Yes" Aoi exclaimed with a firm nod "I haven't seen you properly in your uniform before."

"Why thank you then pretty Miss. But I think I'll leave the blazer off. Less people recognise me that way." Folding her blazer and holding it with one hand she offered her other arm to Aoi who took it and they started walking.

"Ok but it's a shame because I wanted your fan girls to get jealous."

"Oh Aoi I've never heard you talk like that before, you sound jealous yourself" Chie said and laughed earning her another whack.

"Of course I am. At least in Windbloom I got to keep an eye on you but who knows what you get up to here."

"Nothing I assure you. As I've told all those that proposition me I only have eyes for a certain head of the country's maid."

"President Chrysant has maids as well."

"Yes but she also has Haruka onee-sama who guards her maids from suitors just as well as she does the President."

"Hai Hai I believe you."

Chie smiled as her girlfriend started to laugh and she couldn't help joining in. She had missed Aoi, more than she ever thought she could have. So seeing her right now was a dream come true. Of course they talked over the phone, by letters, whatever means they could, but nothing could compare to seeing Aoi before her. Unfortunately though both of their schedules were tough and demanding, with little time off. When Chie was able to sneak away after certification she would use her robe to fly to Windbloom to see Aoi and surprise her. Though opportunities like that were becoming fewer and fewer as her responsibilities grew. Often Chie thought about transferring to the Windbloom Military but she knew Aoi would never allow it. _That's a talk for another time _Chie thought, now is just about them.

Arriving at their desired restaurant Chie held the door opened as Aoi made her way inside to continue their date.

* * *

Things were quiet for once at Garderobe. The Queen and her Otome were In Aries, the students were all behaving properly and there was minimal paperwork today. Natsuki smiled to herself, leant back in her chair and put her feet up on her desk; a nap couldn't hurt. The rhythmic cheers of the students outside soon caused her to drift off into a state of tiredness, but before she could fall asleep completely she heard it. The horrid sound of heeled boots clacking against the marble floor, getting louder and louder as the person came closer and closer to her office. Natsuki would usually compose herself whenever she heard clacking, only the staff and Shizuru wore heeled shoes at Garderobe. It was in fact the distinct rattle of keys that accompanied the clacking that caused Natsuki to quickly dive under her desk. On all fours she closed her eyes in mild fear hoping Miss. Maria would just accept she wasn't in right now. She knew why Miss. Maria wanted to talk to her, and Natsuki knew it wasn't going to be one of their usual scolding/teaching sessions. Natsuki winced as she heard three exact knocks on the door before it opened. She internally frowned at herself, she the Gakuencho of Garderobe, one of the most esteemed positions in the world, is hiding under her desk from her old teacher. Natsuki's ears pricked up as she tried to pick up the dulled sounds of the heels and cursed her choice for redecorating with carpet flooring. It was difficult but she could make out the faint sounds of three steps forward, three steps back, a pause, and finally the door closing. _Success!_ Letting out a big sigh of relief Natuski clambered up from under the table using her chair as leverage.

"Gakuencho" Miss Maria said sternly. _Oh crap._ Slowly with a guilty look on her face Natsuki slowly turned around and knew there was no escape. She gulped and sat back on her chair, facing her ex-teacher.

"Hai!" Natsuki said in a high pitched tone, she quickly cleared her throat "Ahem, I mean yes Miss. Maria."

"It seems not much has changed from when you were at school then" Miss. Maria walked in front of her desk and stared sternly at Natsuki with such a glare that made her want to make up an excuse about her homework all of a sudden.

"Aheh, well... Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Tomoe Marguerite." Natsuki sighed and stood up facing the window, it always helped out to look out to the distance when confronted with a difficult issue since it reminded her to always remember the bigger picture and not the small circumstances.

"What of her Miss. Maria?"

"News of her re-enrolment to Garderobe has just reached my ears. She is apparently to return after a reduced two month sentence. I hope that this is just the usual school girl gossip."

"It's not. I have permitted her to return."

"Oh what grounds? She is a failed otome, allowing her to return brings shame to the school and all whom have sacrificed their lives in the preservation of honour and loyalty to their masters and comrades. I cannot permit such a thing."

"Miss. Maria you may find it hard to believe, but I agree with you."

"Then why allow such a notion?"

"I want to give her a chance for redemption."

"Gakuencho-" Miss. Maria started but was quickly interrupted by Natsuki

"I don't trust Marguerite-san, I can't forget what she did nor what happened as a result of it and her returning to Garderobe doesn't wipe the slate clean" Natsuki paused and unknowingly clenched her fist as she remembered all that had happened because of the green haired girl. She exhaled and looked to the distance once more and relaxed "but everyone deserves a second chance. Aswad, Artai, myself even." Natuski turned around and gone was the scared girl standing guiltily in front of her teacher, she was the Gakuencho. Natsuki continued "Locked up in a cell for countless years won't disperse her rage, it'll only further her little remaining connection to humanity and fuel her anger more. It is here in Garderobe with familiar faces, familiar friends, familiar hopes and dreams that she can remember her reason for wanting to become an otome. So I extend the hand of faith to her in a hope that she'll accept it in order to find herself again."

Miss. Maria's expression was a mix between astonishment and a scowl as if she didn't know how to react. After a short silence between them she smiled slightly

"Hearing you talk like that makes me proud that you are the Gakuencho. It makes the possibility of my retirement all that easier to dream of." Natsuki blushed lightly for it was rare a compliment ever came from stern Miss. Maria. "I must ask though, what is Shizuru-san's take on all this."

"It was her idea. She's gone to great lengths to help Marguerite-san."

"And what is your personal view on this?"

"I am trying to remain impartial throughout." _For everyone's sake. _With a nod Miss. Maria turned to leave

"I hope you realize that if she does return, I'll be keeping a more watchful eye on her than I usually would."

"I count on it." Natsuki called out as the older woman closed her office door behind her. Letting out a large sigh of relief Natsuki quickly fell onto her chair and relaxed. She knew her decision about Marguerite-san would cause confrontation on all levels, but it was the right thing to do; or at least that's what she told herself. She never would have thought of the idea to allow the girl to return, considering all that she had done, to the school and more importantly Shizuru.

It was after Tomoe's sentencing _(before Zwei)_ that Shizuru admitted all that had happened between herself and Tomoe during her captivity. Natsuki could remember the anger she felt as Shizuru cried and retold the events. Tomoe had tricked Shizuru with lies of Natsuki's capture and torture and so Shizuru behaved, she complied with Tomoe's wishes. The full extent of Tomoe's wishes was never fully disclosed to Natsuki, but Shizuru reassured her that she had managed to persuade Tomoe out of a lot of things, apart from one kiss. Not that Shizuru would ever betray her, she knew that, but it was the thought of Tomoe pushing herself onto Shizuru, her Shizuru that caused Natsuki's blood to boil. Apart from that Shizuru managed to only talk with Tomoe, but these were not normal talks, these were discussions of truth and secrets that Natsuki herself had never even discussed with Shizuru.

_Shizuru lay her head on Natsuki's lap as they sat on the large sofa in her office. She had managed to stop crying a while ago and she felt genuinely better after having told Natsuki about how worried she was about her safety and life and how guilty she was in allowing one kiss. Natsuki gently stroked her lovers head and smiled down at the woman. Throughout it all Natsuki kept her cool, she didn't judge, she didn't jump to conclusions, she just waited for Shizuru to explain at her own pace. Theirs was a love based on absolute trust after all, and they both knew that. _

"_Better now?"_

"_Yes. Natsuki is too kind. But there is one more thing."_

"_Go on."_

"_We talked."_

"_Talked?"_

"_Yes. We had daily discussions sometimes about irrelevant things, sometimes about you, but mostly how she would do anything to receive my love." Natsuki remained quiet and listened "It was in these talks that I realised how similar Tomoe-san and I are, and it scares me Natsuki." _

"_What? No! How can you say such things? You are kind, thoughtful, and loyal. I could never imagine you doi-"_

"_Natsuki" Shizuru said as she sat up. She leaned towards Natsuki so their faces were almost touching and they stared into each other's eyes. "It was the desperation of her love that reminded me that I was her not too long ago." Natsuki opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Shizuru's hand as it moved swiftly to caress her face. "I remembered there was a time that I loved Natsuki so intensely that I would have done anything for you so that you would return my affections. Anything you hear me. In our case I decided to distance myself from you and fortunately that led us to coming together after you adorably barged into my room demanding to know why I hadn't talked to you for two days."_

"_I held out longer than that." Natsuki muttered. _

"_That's not the point my love. It was during my talks with Tomoe-san that I found myself identifying with her; I would have gone to great lengths to receive my Natsuki's love. I would have betrayed or destroyed anyone, king, master or country so long as you would be safe from harm. I would have done anything. Seeing her so desperate because of love just reminded me of a horrible time when I was the same. But such was the intensity of her love for me, and mine for you." Suddenly Natsuki kissed her, pouring all of her emotions into it to let Shizuru know how she really felt. Years of love and devotion were poured into that single kiss, and from the caress of Shizuru's hand on her face Natsuki knew she could feel it too. Slowly they pulled apart resting their foreheads against one another. _

"_My love is the same for you Shizuru."_

"_It is?"_

"_It is." She paused "But don't you understand what you're saying? Yes you both loved intensely, so intensely that it could have led you to do crazy things, but the difference is you didn't."_

"_But Natsuki, I would still do all those things now to ensure your safety." With a smile and a quick kiss Natsuki whispered _

"_So would I. I would do anything for you." _

It had taken a bit more convincing, but Natsuki was able to convince Shizuru that she and Tomoe were not the same and that Shizuru was not the dark person she thought herself to be. Natsuki knew that Shizuru still harboured some guilt for what had happened, after all if not for flirting with the underclassmen none of this would have happened. But to deny Shizuru to flirt was to deny a fundamental part of herself. So she wasn't surprised when her lover mentioned the idea of helping Tomoe.

Natsuki had thought long and hard on how she could help the green haired girl. In truth it was not only Shizuru who thought the Tomoe resembled her past self, Natuski did as well. The current Tomoe, one who heart has been closed off because of hurt and betrayal, one who has only anger for the world, she is how Natsuki was. It was coming to Garderobe that saved her from herself, and she hoped that if Tomoe accepted to return, it would save her too. It would take a while to forget everything that had happened but everyone deserved a chance at redemption.

Natsuki's ears perked as she picked up the sound of clacking again, though this time she didn't hide under the table. The door opened after two gentle knocks and in walked Shizuru smiling and graceful as always. She closed the door behind her and put two files on Natsuki's desk.

"Your report from Mai-san, Gakuencho" Shizuru said.

"Arigato and don't call me Gakuencho Shizuru, it sounds weird coming from you."

"I enjoy calling you Gakuencho though. How about I call you Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru asked emphasising her name on purpose.

"Ah...call me what you want" Natsuki grumbled.

"Okkini Natsuki-sama."

"Don't use sama either!" Shizuru giggled at her lover's expense.

"Hai, Hai. Anyway what does your report say?" Natsuki opened Mai's report which contained diagrams and in-depth explanations all carefully written.

"Honestly Mai it's like you still want to be the number one coral" she said to herself. Natsuki then read aloud her letter

"_To Natsuki and Shizuru-san, things are A-ok here, but I'm sure Shizuru's already told you^^ we had loads of fun." _Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the brunette meister who conveniently busied herself with pouring tea_ "The __Schwartz members are all enjoying their life here on the black valley and most of them have had their crystals disabled, only a few more people left to go. _

_Also all of Aswad have moved here, considering the black valley is their original homeland after all and they seem to be mingling well with the locals. Anyway the rest of my report is self-explanatory. You and Shizuru should come by sometime, if not for a holiday then at least for my ramen! We can go out to the Cat-god karaoke bar as well. From Mai._

Natsuki smiled at her friend's everlasting love of karaoke, she could still recall Mai dragging her out of Garderobe to sing despite it being exam season. She looked at Shizuru who drank her tea slowly and she remembered the promise to she made to herself-to not hide their relationship anymore or keep quiet about it. With a sudden idea Natsuki quickly stood up.

"Shizuru let's go have lunch."

"Ara, would you like it delivered here?"

"No, no let's go out."

"Out?" Shizuru exclaimed with surprise and delight. "I thought my Natsuki dislikes going out because I quote 'There are too many rumours around school about us.'"

"True but I honestly don't care about any rumours about us anymore seeing as they're all true. So would you like to go out for lunch so I can purposely show you off?"

"Ara, ara, is this a date then? My Natsuki hasn't asked me out on a date in so long, I'd forgotten what this feeling was."

"Get used to it because I'm going to keep doing it to prove to everyone that every single rumour is true." Natsuki grinned cheekily.

"What even the rumour about how if you get on the wrong side of the Gakuencho and she glares at you, you turn into ice?"

"I could try that, but I would need my robe on wouldn't I?" with a smile Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and together they walked out of the office.

"Neh Shizuru, feel like ramen?"

"As long as you don't put too much mayo on it" Shizuru teased happily.

"Alright."

"Oh Mai-san and I had so much fun last time."

"Yeah about that-"

* * *

"Wahhh get back here!" Irina yelled as she ran out of the lab. Yohko quickly shot up from reading her data and went outside to see what her young apprentice was yelling at. Her eyes squinted at the sun light, after being inside for so long, but she welcomed the bright day it was extremely refreshing.

"Why you little!" Irina yelled out again. Yohko watched as the girl chased what seemed to be a grey blur on the ground, she rubbed her eyes and realised that said grey blur was actually Mikoto the Queen's cat, or at least one of them. Back and forth the cat ran until it ran towards her at a rapid speed. It jumped at Yohko but she managed to catch it and hold onto it.

"Why hello" Yohko exclaimed as she stroked the cat's head earning a pur in return.

"Sensei you got it."

"Yes I did, but why were you chasing the Queen's cat?"

"It scratched my chip board! Now I have to start all over again."

"Well I'm sure catching the cat wouldn't help the chip board" with a defeated expression Irina walked back into the lab not before sticking her tongue out at the cat, who did the same thing in return.

"Honestly." Yohko held the cat out in front of her "cute thing aren't you?"

"Meow." A sudden rustle in the trees made Yohko quickly turn around and swiftly she took an attachment from her belt and threw it rapidly towards the tree. A red figure quickly jumped out and landed before her.

"Getting better."

"I'm not getting better I'm just getting more paranoid." Midori smiled but her mouth quickly dropped upon seeing the adorable fat cat in her friend's arms. Yohko grinned remembering Midori's love of cats and she held the animal in front of Midori's face, swaying it side to side.

"Midori-san do you think I'm cute?" Yohko asked impersonating the cat. She watched as the Aswad leader tried to keep a stern face by biting her lip slightly in an attempt to suppress the smile that was forming. Midori slowly raised her hand up towards the cat's head as if she were to pet it then for no apparent reason she flicked its head hard and back flipped, assuming a fighting stance.

"I demand a rematch cat!"

"Midori!" Yohko yelled in shock, she quickly looked at the now dazed cat and held it comfortingly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Yohko that cat is a warrior. Don't be deceived. It can materialise!"

"What? That's ridiculous, only otome can materialise, human otome, not cats. Honestly Midori." She shook her head in shame before letting the cat down onto the ground. Mikoto rubbed its head with its paws and Midori felt guilty for hitting it.

"Gomen Yohko it was a misunderstanding. There was a cat that looked exactly like this one in the desert that materialised and fought with me."

"I don't even know if I should believe you or not."

"It's true!"

"Midori look at it." They both stared at Mikoto lying on its belly lazily. "Mikoto is hardly a threat."

"Perhaps this is just a simple fat cat." The cat's ears perked up hearing Midori's words and with an unknown speed it charged towards her rapidly.

"I told you Yohko!" Midori yelled as she leapt towards the animal. In a mighty clash they charged at each other with great force, but at the last moment Mikoto jumped onto Midori's head and happily leapt into the nearby tree. Midori consequently tripped and fell face first into the ground. Yohko just stood with her mouth open at the spectacle. The Queen's fat cat had just toppled over the Aswad leader; this was going to be a story for the ages. With a grunt Midori pushed herself upwards and sat on the ground with a thud. She and Midori looked at each other silently for a while and then burst out laughing.

"Well if anything that still doesn't mean the cat can materialise" Yohko exclaimed once they had regained their breath.

"I'm telling you it can. Just believe me for once without the need of evidence" Midori replied as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ok fine I believe you, but I can still be sceptical can't I?"

"I don't expect you any other way." Yohko giggled to herself upon seeing a black pawprint on Midori's forehead. She took her sleeve and proceeded to wipe it away. She unconsciously stood close to Midori and held her waist with her other hand as she focused on her task. Midori however noticed the closeness between them and she was fighting back a blush and various mixed emotions. She tried to think straight but her eyes were drawn to the Researcher's luscious lips as she bit her bottom lip slightly in concentration. Midori could kiss her, she could, but what good would it do? It would be a moments joy only to be followed by what be another eternity of doubt and confusion. No she wouldn't have herself broken by this woman, not again.

She tried to remember the last time they had stood so close like this; it was so long ago. The memory was almost lost on Midori. They were young, teens, probably eighteen and seventeen- when Midori was genuinely seventeen. Midori had visited Yohko wanting to give her a present. Yohko received it happily but she gave Midori a look which she didn't understand at the time. It was a sad sort of smile and Yohko's eyes, her eyes, she looked at Midori as if it were for the last time. Midori at the time simply took this as a bout of depression the girl was going through due to Reito's illness progressing so she didn't think much of it at the time. Midori knew something though that there was a deeper cause than Reito's illness when they kissed, it was so passionate and desperate. It's only now in her adult life that that kiss Yohko gave to her was goodbye. The next day Yohko had disappeared leaving only a note asking no one to look for her.

Remembering their past Midori quickly stepped backward from Yohko and refused to look at the researcher. It was Yohko who left her, and as a proud Aswad she wouldn't go back to this woman, no matter her reason for leaving. She wouldn't be broken by her again.

"You can't do things like that anymore" she muttered. Yohko suddenly realised she had overstepped her boundaries with her closeness

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Yohko quickly answered whilst taking a small step forward, but Midori retreated once more.

"Forget it."

"Midori -"

"I want us to be friends Yohko and I'm working hard at that" She said matter-of-factly.

"So do I. I want us to regain what we've lost."

"Then don't go doing things like that anymore!" Midori shouted. "We're not the people we once were. You doing things like that, being close to me, it confuses me, makes me doubt if seeing you again is a good thing." Midori scowled and rubbed her forehead herself roughly. She took a look at the cat who still sat happily in the tree, then one last look at the Researcher. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell just now." She paused "you should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she jumped up and travelled across the trees until she disappeared from sight completely.

"At least there's still tomorrow" Yohko whispered to herself sadly.

* * *

Five rows of ten girls and women stood in uniform formation, not moving a muscle as their Brigadier General paced back and forth in front of them. The ever boisterous Continental Orb Topaz had called them all to the training field for an encouraging pep talk before they travelled to Windbloom to try out to become Otomes.

"Boys!" She shouted proudly. Nearby in a building a balcony door opened and out walked Yukino with a megaphone.

"It's Girls, Haruka-chan" She corrected yelling through her megaphone, her voice echoing practically through Aries. "Better bring my work out here" Yukino suggested to her assistant with a smile.

"Yes girls, that's what I said. Anyway today is an important day. It is the day you all travel to Windbloom to try out to become Otome. I want you to be strong and courageous and take on every challenge that Principle and the Bubuzuke woman throw at you. We are Aries women and go down fighting! Got it?"

"Yes General Armitage!" They all shouted whilst saluting.

"I expect every one of you to get in or else never come back to Aries. Trust me on that I'll be waiting on the border for your return." Haruka smiled with confidence as she saw the look of terror in their eyes. She quickly looked up and somehow could spot Yukino smiling cheerfully. She then remembered what they had agreed earlier and so she lightened up a bit feeling slightly guilty. "Although it's not a bad thing if you lose, just have fun" she said very quickly crossing her arms.

"Yes General" they shouted with relief.

"If I hear though that Aries has less people accepted than An Nam into Garderobe I will still be waiting on the border to spank the butts of those of you that lost. Dismissed!" They all quickly ran out of the training field.

Haruka dusted her hands off, proud of what she thought was possibly the best speech ever, and walked to the exit. Drilling recruits was probably one of the more fun things she did as Yukino's otome, it was certainly better than sitting in on those meetings. Haruka scrunched her eyes as she saw two figures waiting by the edge of the field.

"Oi Hallard" she called out as they approached her. "What are you doing here? I gave you the day off didn't I?"

"Actually no you gave the job of escorting the Queen and Otome about; they didn't need escorting so escorting this lovely lady around instead."

"Ah whatever I don't care what lie you tell your colleagues."

"General if I may I would like you to formally meet the lovely Aoi Senoh, head maid to Queen Mashiro" said Chie proudly. Aoi stepped forward and curtseyed lightly as the maids were taught to do in front of Nobility or generally important figures of society.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you General Armitage" Aoi said.

"Call me Haruka. Only runts in the army like Hallard here have to call me General" she exclaimed whilst pointing at Chie, who muttered something about not being a runt. "Tell you what Aoi why don't we go to the President's office so I can tell you about all of Hallard's embarrassing stories."

"General hold on a moment" Chie said, but neither woman listened.

"I didn't know Chie had embarrassing stories."

"There's plenty!" Haruka put her arm around Aoi's shoulder and they walked off together chatting contently together. Chie dejectedly followed them; it seemed that in front of the General and her girlfriend her charming behaviour counted for nothing. Oddly enough though as she looked at Aoi's smiling face she decided she wouldn't have it any other way. Chie's ears perked up as she heard Haruka start to tell the story of how she had hit herself through her hat with her robe when she was starting out. Her heart stopped when she saw a group of passerby's listening in on them

"General wait I have my reputation to maintain!"

* * *

A hooded figured walked through the woods, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Strapped onto her back is a long branch that has been carved into a make shift pole; the only weapon available to her if she encounters someone less than desirable. She hates these trips into the woods, but it's a necessary short cut to get to the city quickly for supplies. It snowed the previous day so there is snow spread on the floor and trees in a beautiful fashion but she's extremely cold and tired so it would be best to only get a few essentials and return to her cabin. She stoped mid-step upon hearing a brawl occurring up ahead and quickly ran behind a large tree. A large burly man, obviously a bandit, ran by her panting, and her eyes widened in surprise as his clothes have been ripped to shreds and he's holding onto the little remains of his trousers.

"Forget her guys. She's nuts! Let's just go!" he yelled before running off. Soon five other men run after him all screaming and holding onto their clothes. The figure comes out from her hiding place and watches in awe as the local bandits are running off screaming. She turns to continue on her way but bumps into someone and falls down. She hasn't the time to react as she feels something sharp on her throat. Her eyes close in fear and she gulps as they use their other hand to draw her hood down.

"Nina Wang." She quickly opened her eyes at the familiar voice.

"Nao-Sempai!" She cried in relief. Nao put her dagger away and grined that trademark grin of hers before helping Nina to her feet. Nina jumped to hug her before pulling back "You're the one that took care of the bandits?"

"Heh they were disappointing, I didn't even need to materialise. Honestly who do they think they are trying to take advantage of innocent women in the woods? I showed them!" Nao exclaimed triumphantly.

"Thank you I usually have to outrun them or just hide."

"You hide? Then what's the stick on your back for?"

"In case I have to fight, but I've never had to luckily" Nina paused "Actually Nao-sempai what are you doing here in the Artai woods? You should be in Windbloom."

"I'm on a mission of course. The Gakuencho kindly chose me out of all the columns to come to the freezing woods to find you" Nao said with obvious sarcasm.

"Me?" Nao reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out an envelope sealed with the Gakuencho's crest.

"She wants you to have this."

"What is it?"

"An invitation to her birthday party" Nao joked, but seeing her ex room attendant so serious she continued "I'm not meant to say much, but it's an invitation for you to rejoin Garderobe."

"But why?" Nina exclaimed full of shock. She had betrayed the school, not to mention her friends and what became of one of them. Of course she helped out during the CHILD incident but that alone wasn't enough for her to repent. Nina had thought about staying in Windbloom, but seeing Arika and Mashiro's cheerful faces reminded her of the pain she had caused everyone, not to mention the pain she had gone through herself. Certainly she felt better and came to terms with her guilt by seering everyone again, but she needs to take it slow. She couldn't just stay in windbloom like Arika suggested, her guilt can't dissapear through one event. With Sergay, well with the man who used to be Sergay, at least she can start afresh. So even when Shizuru-onee sama had approached her about continuing her school she declined. She can't return; she doesn't deserve too. Not after everything that's happend, she can't return, at least then thats what she thought. Seeing the internal battle in her ex-room attendant's head Nao took her mitten clad hand and held Nina's chin making her look up at the red head.

"Because you deserve it. You, Nina Wang deserve to be an Otome."

"But Nao-sempai I did so many thi-" Nina cried shaking her head and trying to force back the tears. Nao bent her head down slightly until Nina looked at her directly then she continued.

"Forget the past Nina. We've all done things we're not proud of but we move on from it and become better people."

"I can't just move on though. People are gone because of me. Ers, Ers-." Nina tried to say her beloved friend's name but the words just wouldn't come through.

"Would Erstin want you to be living like this? Would she want you living with the shadow of a man you once loved? No. Nina she would want you living your life to its fullest, she would want you happy. Tell me are you happy?" Nina shook her head. "Now I don't know if being an otome will make you happy but at least come back to Windbloom, I'm sure it's better than hiding away in the woods like a hermit. So what do you say?"

"I can't give you an answer yet and Sergay needs-" Nina answered.

"Bring him with you if you think you're going to miss him so much. But he's not the same Major Wang is he?"

"No he's not."

"Just promise me you'll think about it though" Nao said putting her arm around Nina's shoulders. "I kinda miss having my room attendant around you know?"

"I'm your ex-room attendant now Nao-Sempai" Nina exclaimed with a chuckle feeling slightly better. Nao somehow always managed to make her feel better no matter how down she was.

"Nina, Nina, Nina once my room attendant always my room attendant. You know too much about me and my ways" Nao said with a wink.

_Perhaps Nao is right _Nina thought. She should start living for herself now, in memory of Erstin. She should become someone her friend would be proud of. No more will she hide away from the world, watching it change before her as she remains the same. She, Nina, will change along with it now. She'll talk it over with Sergay today. Although he's not the same man, he still has retained his kindness that made her love him in the first place, he'll help her decide what to do. He doesn't remember anything of his past, so she is simply Nina to him. It made her happy at first when she realised that there would be a possibility of a future with him but when she looked into his eyes she realised even with no memory of his past he still treats her as a young girl, a daughter of sorts and not a potential romantic interest. Sergay is no longer her father, her hero, the man who rescued her as a child, he is a farmer now. Without his memory he is no longer the same man he once was and it pains her at times to remember such a fact. Over time she herself has fallen out of love with him, the man she loved is no more, and it his place is a friend whom she wants to see happy. It was painful at first to go through such a process alone, but it was during the CHILD incident that made her realise that perhaps her time with him is over and that she should move on and find meaning as well. At least now things will be by her choice, her hand, her decision.

"Nao-Sempai" Nina whispered.

"Nani?"

"Perhaps I will go to windbloom."

* * *

Natsuki yawned and stretched her arms out as she walked out to the Garderobe gates in the early morning. Natsuki was desperately trying to ignore an itch on her back caused by her Collumn uniform; it was always itchy when she wore it. She hates her uniform and only wears it when necessary, and unfortunately today was one of those days where she has to wear it.

"Natsuki-neesan hurry" Sara called out as she ran past the Gakuencho. "You'll want to see this."

"What's the hurry? It's only the new candidates." Natsuki approached the gates to see all the girls standing by talking animatedly with their country representatives. She smiled when she saw Shizuru laughing with the An Nam representative whom happened to be Shizuru's cousin. She internally sighed at the teasing and joking at her expense that would going on later. The girl's themselves looked excited and some merely terrified; a lot of pressure is being put on them to get accepted into Garderobe after all. Natsuki stood by counting the numbers sent from each country, everything was as it should be, the largest group sent from a country was four; a standard number. She was surprised to see that even her own homeland, Durandal had sent two candidates; she'll go talk to them later. She walked to Sara who stood away from the crowd and was looking into the distance.

"Sara I noticed Aries aren't here yet."

"Oh they'll be here don't worry." Natsuki was about to counter with a question when the ground shook beneath them causing some of the girls to lose their footing and fall.

"What the?" Natsuki muttered as she squinted her eyes seeing something approaching. The ground continued to shake but it was in time, as if it were caused by marching. Shizuru also in curiosity stood next to Natsuki and laughed

"Ara ara, looks like Haruka-san went all out this year."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Natuski cursed at her shortness in comparison to her lovers, but she wasn't about to jump up and down like a young child just to get a look. She tapped her foot impatiently, but then she saw it and her mouth dropped. A gigantic flag of ridiculous proportions bearing the Aries crest and a picture of Haruka posing triumphantly blew in the wind. Then she saw the group of Aries candidates and Natsuki's heart stopped.

"What the hell Haruka?! There's about forty of them!" Natsuki yelled. The Aries girls all wore a otome military uniform and they were marching in sync with their representative standing alongside them proudly. They soon approached the group and with a loud last stomp they finished marching and finally the ground stopped shaking. The representative walked forward and saluted

"Aries reporting for the Garderobe try outs Gakuencho." Natsuki nodded, her mouth still gaping open. The man sidestepped to Shizuru "A personal message for you Meister-sama."

"Proceed." Shizuru replied with a smile.

"Ahem, please understand I am simply reading this Meister. General Armitage writes 'Bubuzuke woman I bet you weren't expecting that! My Aries girls will whip you're An Nam candidates butts! We'll see who'll win now." He stepped back with an apologetic nod. Shizuru smiled as always

"Well since everyone is here let's get started then shall we? Girls please go through and follow Yukariko sensai" Shizuru exclaimed. The girls rushed through and the ground shook again as the Aries girls resumed their marching. Soon only Natsuki was left outside with her mouth still gaping open.

"What the hell Haruka?!!!" Natsuki cried out again.

* * *

**Omake**

**Proving every rumour true**

Natsuki is standing on the Garderobe training fields with her robe on and is staring at the students

**Nao:** Shizuru your pup is acting weird. She looks like an old lecher staring at all the young girls

**Shizruru:** No my Natsuki is trying to prove a rumour about herself

**N:** Oh the one about she can turn girls into ice?

**S:** Hai

**N:** Wait a minute, that's the only rumour I didn't start. In fact weren't you the one who started that rumour?

**S:** I have no idea what you mean

**N:** Admit it. You just like staring at her whilst she's staring at the young girls

**S:** *whistles innocently*

* * *

**A/N** Ah i love shiznat and yohko/midori ( do they have an abbreviation yet?) But please do tell me if you want to see more one one particular couple either in a review or by voting on the poll on my main page. Also i hope you guys realised that the midori yohko part refers to the otome special, i think you can find it on youtube. We also feature Nina for the first time, oh nina, i actually forgot about her would you believe?

Also i hope you guys see the comparison of shizuru's character in hime and otome in this. Her darkness/obssesion is refering to the one she had in hime- i thought it'd be nice to blend things a little. And the fact that Natsuki's homeland is called Durandal- get it? I couldn't resist lol, well if you want to get technical, it is the name of an ancient sword, so her homeland symbolises power, stenght and courage.

and yes i realised after posting my last chapter that Arika was able to materialise without mashiro, call it a perk of owning the blue sapphire gem ;)

Also sorry if you waited long for this, the next one should be quicker (fingers crossed)

* * *

Anyway a special thank you to

ShadowCub (I'm not the biggest fan of Arika either) She reminds me of a red head sailor moon

kurakami The Natuski thought process when shizuru returned has never been written before (i think) so i'm glad i got to write that. Also haruka, yukino and chie scenes are just pure comedy gold

thank you very much, i hope you like this chapter too

RukaHulla- WOW such praise thank you so much!! I'm blushing lol

chum-sa- I hope i have a good middle and end as well =)

Mony19 - you know before your review i actually forgot all about Nina. Then i was like OMG i need to write her, she's going to have an excellent story, and it'll be something you're not expecting.

Twisted Eternal Wolvetta- I LOVE YOU TOO! thank you for the praise and i hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm trying to touch on the serious issues and keep the comedy. I'm writing in the sort of way of how the anime was, light hearted yet serious when needs be.

I'll also post the replies as private messages next time

So remember please review guys =)

peace out JJ


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gakuencho**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life **after **zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

**A/N** – Thank you again for reading and I'm sorry for making you wait long for this instalment, just been a bit busy in RL (though what author doesn't say that lol )

Also please go to my profile to vote for which couple you would like more scenes of. I'm trying to keep it evenly divided between every couple, but I'll give the people what they want.

* * *

Shizuru lightly chuckled as she watched her partner try to 'deal' with Haruka and her most recent antic. Haruka is yelling as she usually does but Natuski had cleverly decided to use the speakerphone instead of using the phone as usual and risk becoming deaf.

"Haruka there is a limit for a reason" Natsuki exclaimed whilst massaging her temples.

"Limits are for wimps. I don't need a limit, I'm the Brigadier General! I can send however many girls I like for your silly tryouts" Haruka yelled.

"But still forty? What the hell Haruka? The limit is five per country! You sent more girls than all the other countries put together."

"Good! Let the other countries know the power of the Aries military. It'll make them think twice if they ever want to war with us."

"That's not the point!" Natsuki yelled back. Shizuru empathetically walked behind Natsuki and rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Ara Haruka perhaps-" Shizuru paused as the two listened in as they heard the sounds of a door opening and closing with a slam on the other line; Natsuki grinned knowingly.

"Ah! Yukino!" Haruka said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Your meeting doesn't end for another hour."

"Haruka Armitage, I have just received word that you sent forty girls to the Otome tryouts."

"But Yukino, you see-"

"I thought you were training try outs for the military not for out otome selection. I know you have this competition thing going on with Shizuru-san, and I've dealt with that all these years but really this is too much now. How can you involve our country, our homeland in your little feud? Do you know I'm getting calls from the other countries that-"

"Shhh Yukino, they're on the line right now" Haruka quickly whispered.

"They are?" Yukino paused "Hello Gakuencho and Shizuru-san. Sorry to interrupt like that."

"Its fine" Natsuki spoke up, smiling that Haruka was going to get a scolding from the president. Although not common knowledge but the only thing in the entire world that Haruka is truly scared of is an angry Yukino; _it's always the quiet ones. _

"That's good. But Gakuencho I just want to apologise for the trouble my otome has caused. It was a mistake on our part and I hope you can forgive us."

"Oh don't worry about it President so long as Haruka doesn't-" Shizuru quickly tapped her on the shoulder and winked

"President I think only one thing will make me feel better, after all Haruka did claim my homeland was small and backdated compared to Aries. My feelings are hurt" Shizuru exclaims.

"Haruka will do whatever she can to make it up to you Shizuru-san."

"But Yukino!"

"Shh Haruka. Continue Shizuru-san."

"Well there is only one thing that will make me feel better. Say 'I love you Meister-sama" Shizuru said happily, knowing how much her ex roommate hates anything to do with Shizuru's rank within the otome world.

"What Bubuzke? No way! I would rather go form a contract with Nagi then to ever-"

"Haruka!" Yukino scolded. Natsuki smirked to herself, this was priceless; Shizuru was purposely teasing Haruka for revenge for Natsuki's hiking incident and for this otome try outs incident all in one. Natsuki just stared at Shizuru in awe at her cunning, _god I love this woman._

"Alright alright Iloveyoumeister-sama."

"Ara, Kanina Haruka, but I didn't hear you properly."

"I love you Meister-Sama. There happy now you Bubuzuke."

"Arigato Haruka-chan I feel a lot better now."

"Can we do anything to apologise to you Gakuencho?" Yukino asked.

"No I'm good" Natsuki replied, trying to not to sound too smug.

"Well in that case I'm afraid we'll have to talk to you another time."

"Of course President."

"Bye bye Haruka. Daisuki!" Shizuru called out.

"Whatever Bubuzuke, this isn't over!"

The phone clicked and Natsuki hung up. Shizuru as usual smiled and poured some tea for Natsuki who seemed to be in a love struck daze as she stared at her lover. There was a brief silence between them till Shizuru looked up and caught Natuski watching her. Natsuki just smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow at the brunette in a curious 'explain yourself' look. Shizuru returned with an equally smug smile and exclaimed coolly

"An Nam women are not to messed with."

* * *

Reito, no, Rad now, he had long banished his past self and identity. He the cyborg from Aswad who was once feared for destroying the Windbloom Castle 10 years ago and the empire of Cardair recently, was somehow walking along the streets of Windbloom as an ordinary citizen with no one paying any attention to him or his obviously cyborg body. There were still those who were still scared of him, still stared, apprehensive as he walked and he revelled in those moments wondering if they would dare challenge him, but they never did, and somehow he was grateful in a way toward the new Queen and his Leader for creating such peace. It has so long since he's seen such a peaceful time like this after all, and the idea of a time where there was no animosity between people was refreshing. But the very idea that he would be carrying a large crate balancing on his should with the Galactic Aquamarine Meister beside him talking happily, this was beyond refreshing, this is just plain surreal. Sara skipped ahead and called him over with a smile

"Rad-san, we need to collect some more supplies from here as well" she called. He nodded and followed dutifully, he did promise Yohko after all, not to mention that he didn't mind this particular Meister's company.

_That morning_

Rad sat uncomfortably on Yohko's makeshift operating table in her lab whist she chiseled away and welded his armoured body. With one final buzz, sparks were sent flying and the good scientist finally turned off her welding machine.

"That should about do it Reito." He grunted in response and stood up, flexing his newly repaired arm. "Now just don't over exert yourself or do anything to damage your suit again ok?"

"I can't promise that" he replied.

"I know you can't, but you can at least try. Honestly I think you and Midori always try to get yourselves killed every month or so."

If Rad could smile, he would right now. The usual ranting of the scientist always made him smile, even when they were children, Yohko would always be the calm and sensible one whilst he and Midori sought adventure; but who would have thought though that Yohko would be the one to claim the adventure first. He flexed his shoulders and looked at his cyborg hands, how he hates this body, of course he had strength, great strength but he can't feel, he can't sense, he can't touch. Sometimes he wishes he have never made the decision to become a cyborg, but his people needed him, more importantly Midori and Yohko needed him. They still need him even now to sort out their drama.

"Leader purposely goes and tries to get herself killed every so often you know. She used to do it before, but much more so now that she gets the chance to see you every time if she's hurt. You do realise she's using her injuries as a pretence to see you?"

"hmm well, yes I realise that." She paused pensively. "And why do you go and get yourself killed every so often as well then?"

"So Midori isn't alone."

"That's very kind of you" Yohko whispers, pretending to focus on the computer screen in front of her. "When did she start going on these dangerous trips?"

"Ever since you left."

"Reito-"

"I am not Reito anymore Yohko. I am Rad, the Aswad Cyborg. My body is dying and there is only so long I can accompany Midori so she's not alone. I want you to know that."

"I'm sorry-" she tries to say but is quickly stopped by Reito as he takes a step forward and looks at her directly in the eyes.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for Yohko. It is my fate to contract the disease and live my remaining days like this, I don't mind. I have accepted it. But it is also true that I cannot accompany Midori forever either. Most likely this body only has three more years to it left, and I worry what will happen to her and you if I'm gone and things still have not been solved."

"But Reito it's complicated."

"What is so complicated? You love her don't you? Well she still loves you. What could be more simple?"

"But I left. I left the Aswad when I said I wouldn't, I left her when she needed me." Yohko quickly felt herself being embraced in the warmest hug possibly by a cold cyborg and she leant into him more feeling tears run down her face.

"She still loves you though."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"What can I do though? You know how stubborn she is. I get close to her emotionally or physically now and she flinches and runs away."

"Her armour is as tough as mine Midori, just break through it." She pulls away and looks up at him smiling "what?" he asks.

"You're being very uncharacteristically romantic Reito."

"Hmph. Think what you want." Before he can turn away Yohko leans up and kisses him on the cheek and she swear she could see a faint blush rise up on his metal cheeks.

"Thank you for caring." He nodded in understanding. He walked towards the door to the lab but turned around to see the mess that the scientist worked in.

"Well since you fixed me I could help you out for a while."

"Actually-"

And so the cyborg leader found himself carrying crates, accompanying a meister, and later on walking her home, to which he received another kiss on the cheek for. He internally sighed, he was going to have to get used to these peaceful times.

* * *

"Ara! Shizuru-onee sama how nice to see you" Tomoe exclaimed in her whimsical voice. She sat once more in the bright interrogation room with shackles and chains binding her to the desk. Shizuru walked in and took her seat opposite Tomoe.

"I think she can do without those" Shizuru said to the guard.

"But Meister-sama she is a dangerous criminal"

"I'll be ok" He nods and approaches Tomoe slowly as if she'll bite him, she most probably will. Then he gets his key and unlocks her chains and removes them before stepping back.

"Meister-sama is there anything else you need?"

"I would appreciate if you left us alone please. Some private matters to discuss" Shizuru said with a smile. He saluted and left the room.

With a smirk Tomoe walked forward and sat on the edge of the table on Shizuru's side, facing her completely.

"And what brings my wonderful onee-sama here to visit me in Windbloom's finest prison?"

"Tomoe-san I need to know your decision."

"For what?" She exclaimed playing the fool as she pretended to look clueless "I don't know what you're talking about Shizuru-onee-sama."

"Miya-san came to you a month ago and explained that Garderobe would be willing to readmit you into otome training. Today is the deadline to that offer." Shizuru leaned back in her chair and looked at the younger girl directly with a forceful gleem in her eyes, saying that she was not going to play around; though to most people she was being polite as ever. Shizuru continued "Yes or no Tomoe-san?"

"You're no fun onee-sama" Tomoe exclaimed, she stood up and returned to her seat opposite. "I don't care about going back to Garderobe."

"Yes or no Tomoe-san?"

"I'm not interested really. Why I'm quite comfy here, I'm making lots of nice new friends."

"Last chance, yes or no?" Tomoe wanted to reply with yet another snide comment but she knew her ex-onee-sama well, and Shizuru was definitely being serious. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the table

"I want to ask some questions before I decide."

"Alright" Shizuru said and smiled, curious as to what questions the green haired girl would ask.

"Why are _you _here? Why not say, the lovely Gakuencho, Garderobe is her establishment after all."

"I am here on behalf of the Gakuencho, but also I'm handling your case personally."

"Tch! You pity me you mean!" Tomoe yelled and she slammed the desk with her fist. Several guards quickly rushed to the door, but Shizuru held her hand up issuing them to stop and they returned to their posts. "I don't need you're pity, not from you or anyone!"

"I am here to help you Tomoe, not pity you, but see it how you will. Next question." The younger girl scowled slightly

"No more questions! I don't have to deal with this, with you or Garderobe anymore. I don't own any of you anything. I've had enough-" Tomoe abruptly stopped mid sentence as she saw a brown haired girl through the glass panel on the door, Miya to be precise, and she remembered that Miya would return to Garderobe as well should Tomoe accept. She suddenly remembered Miya's words from one of her visits _I just care for your wellbeing and that's the truth. _

Miya had been visiting her frequently, for what reason she didn't know. Tomoe often thought to herself that Miya was just visiting her so that she would agree to return to Garderobe; a purely selfish motive, but Miya isn't like that, she is herself, but not Miya. So she found herself welcoming her visits, anticipating them sometime, they always did make her day more interesting than usual. Once Miya had broken down past Tomoe's eccentric and wild defence mechanisms (which would happen for the first ten minutes or so) they talked, just how they used to when they were younger. It was odd and Tomoe always was always slightly apprehensive, but somehow it worked. Tomoe found herself becoming fond of Miya if she had to describe it in any way.

Shizuru turned to see what Tomoe was looking and smiled lightly.

"Ara, what a surprise Miya-san is here. Why don't we bring her in?" Shizuru stood up and opened the door "Miya-san would you like to come in?" Quickly the young brunette walked into the room

"Meister-sama" she said politely with a bow. Shizuru nodded and closed the door once more. "Tomoe-san" to which Tomoe mumbled a hi.

"Actually Meister-sama I was hoping to talk to Tomoe alone, after the two of you were done if you don't mind."

"Thats fine. I was actually just about to leave." Shizuru turned to look at Tomoe who focused her gaze onto the floor. "Tomoe-san, last chance, yes or no?" Tomoe looked up at them both, one with an expectant smile and one who seemed cautious of the situation. No, Tomoe didn't owe Shizuru anything, or the Gakuencho, or Garderobe, not even herself. But there was one person perhaps she did owe something to, the person who trusted her implicitly, who had blind faith in her, but who she also broke and ruined. She owed Miya something at least, she's not such a heartless monster not to realise even that.

"Yes" Tomoe said.

* * *

"And so Sergey is happily farming at home?" Nao asked whilst filing her nails.

"Yes he is" Nina replied monotonously. She and Nina sat in their own private cabin onboard a train to Windbloom. Nina had been staring out of the window since they had left, and despite Nao's uninterested appearance she was starting to worry the girl had regretted her decision. Nao sighed and put down her nail file and looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me. What's the matter? You've been unusually quite even for you" she paused "Do you regret leaving Sergey?" Nina smiled at how sweet Nao was being to her through this whole process. It was together that they sat Sergay down and explained everything to him from the beginning. And with Nao's kind words about how much being an otome meant to Nina, Sergey agreed as well that though he would miss the girl, she was better off doing what she loved.

"No it's not that. It's just that everything is a bit overwhelming. I'm excited to be going back to Garderobe though."

"That's good, and here I was thinking that I was boring you."

"I don't think you can bore anyone Nao-Sempai" Nina exclaimed.

"I think so too" Nao exclaimed with a wink. She leaned back in her seat and put her hands behind her head. "Man I hate these trains, they're so slow. And I know Kruger booked us a private cabin but she didn't give me any money for food. What's the point?"

"Aren't you given a stipend for trips like this?"

"Ahem...well" Nao coughed and looked out the window.

"Nao-sempai what happened to the money?" She looked at Nao, like a mother would a child, if said child had been naughty, and Nao suddenly felt like she was five again, or at least still in school with Miss. Maria.

"I used it up ok?" She blurted out "Before finding you I stopped by in Florince and used it in a casino." Usually anyone would have accepted Nao's excuse and would have left it at that, and not question her anymore, but those sort of people didn't know the real Nao, Nina wasn't one of those people. She didn't say anything, she kept quiet and watched as Nao's facial expressions changed-she was a good liar but it's hard to keep a straight face when someone is staring at you. Nao scrunched her face in frustration.

"What?" she muttered.

"What did you really do with your money? I know you like to have a good time, but I distinctly remember you hate gambling. I remember you caught an underclassman organising bets and you almost beat her to a pulp."

"Oh, you remember that huh?"

"I do. You can't lie to me Nao-sempai, I know all your tricks."

"Once my room attendant-"

"Always your room attendant" Nina finished with a smile. Nao chuckled to herself.

"Ok ok, but promise you won't tell? I have a reputation to keep."

"I promise." Nao took off her Pink Stripes gang hat and ruffled her hair, embarrassed about what she was to reveal.

"Every time I'm sent on a mission I use the money Kruger gives me and donate it to whoever needs it. This time I stopped by in Cardair and gave it to a hospital that needed to buy supplies." Nina watched at home adorable Nao looked as she rubbed the back of her head unconsciously, and the way she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Nao quickly looked up and exclaimed shyly yet fiercely as usual

"Well? Say something."

"You're a good person."

"Good huh?"

"Yes good" she paused and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, both taking in what they had just learned of each other. Nina realised just how kind her sempai was, and Nao realised for the first time that someone actually can read through her lies. "Does the Gakuencho know?" Nina asked.

"Your Gakuencho is a pretty good person as well you know? She knows what I do. It's the whole reason why she gives me enough money to buy caviar if I want to, but she pretends she hasn't got a clue."

"Then why do you always blame her for things?"

"It's how we work. Sort of like you and Arinko-chan." Silence fell between them briefly

"I look forward to seeing her and everyone again" Nina exclaimed with a smile, the thought of retuning no longer haunted her with guilt as it did before, it wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't going to harbour her any more.

* * *

With a day's work done, Natuski drearily had made her way into her and Shizuru's quarters and changed into her sleeping clothes; a simple white tank top and dark blue shorts decorated with black paw prints (bought by Shizuru of course). She planned on taking a nap before Shizuru returned but as she jumped into bed the phone rang. With a groan she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Yo Kruger" Nao said "Nina and I will be at Windbloom station in about an hour. Do you want us to come up to Garderobe to sort things out?"

"No we'll sort things out tomorrow don't worry about it. Tell her I said hi, and that Arika and the Queen are in the grand hall playing or arguing or something."

"Oh you sound grumpy."

"I'm tired and trying to take a nap."

"A nap? Natsuki it's only 5pm! What are you fifty? Hahaha!"

"I'm tired! I've been up since 5am and working my arse off! I don't have it as easy as you, just playing about all the time."

"Oh so grumpy. What's the matter pup, missing your owner? If you are I'm here for you O-ne-e-sa-ma" Nao teased emphasising onee-sama on purpose. Natsuki felt her entire body shiver as she remembered when Nao pretended to confess her feelings to her.

"Anything else to report?" Natuski quickly carried on.

"Well onee-sama I-" Hearing the Nao's playful tone she quickly hung the phone up.

She lay down in bed once more, tucked herself in and smiled as she closed her eyes. Then the phone rang again. Grumbling to herself she reached out and picked it up

"Let me nap in peace!" She growled into the phone. There was silence for a moment or two but the other voice piped up soon enough

"Natsuki-kun, don't you think you're a bit young to be taking a nap?" Natsuki immediately sat up upon hearing who was on the other line.

"Viola-sama!" she said in a high pitched voice. It was Shizuru's father!

Shizuru's family had known about them and their relationship since Shizuru became a Column-she had to explain why she wanted the post of being a Column as opposed to being her father's otome. So she told them of Natuski, how they met and their trials and tribulations since. But really, it didn't come as a shock to Shizuru's parents when she revealed it all- especially considering who Shizuru's onee-sama in school was after all. And ever since Natsuki's first eventful meeting with the family where Shizuru's mother fed her numerous baked goods, and Shizuru's father grasped her in bear hugs at every opportunity possible, Natsuki was accepted as a fully fledged member of the Viola clan. But someone as most people do, Natsuki has never been able to get over her slight fear of Shizuru's father, and as nice as he is, Natsuki can't help but get nervous and anxious in his presence.

"How are you?" She exclaimed.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap _

"Oh don't sound so scared Natsuki-kun."

"hahaha I'm not sir, I'm perfectly fine" she nervously stumbled. She cleared her throat "Sorry Viola-sama but Shizuru isn't in at the moment I'm afraid."

"Oh that's fine; I just need to talk to either of you really."

"What about?"

"Well Kiyo-chan came running into the living room shouting out about news of her sister in the Otome monthly digest and would you believe the stories in there."

"I can take a guess sir." Natsuki internally groaned, the lies and gossip that came up in that publication were astounding - otome pregnant scandal - otome brawl, the list was endless and all made up of course.

"Now usually I don't believe any of this drivel but would you believe what the main page headline is" he cleared his throat "'The_Ice Silver Crystal__ & __Bewitching Smile Amethyst finally out, about and getting married!'" _

"..."

"Natsuki-kun are you still there?"

"..."

"Natsuki-kun?"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Exactly what I thought. Any ideas where this story could have come from? After all some gossip does derive from truth. I mean it's fine if you want to get married, and call me old fashioned but you should have asked my permission first. I must say I'm a little annoyed Natsu-"

"It's not true Viola-sama!" She quickly interjected. "Me and Shizuru yeah we're out now and all that but we're not getting married! Even if we were I wouldn't announce it to the papers before telling you, asking you for your permission even-" The bedroom door opened and in walked the Shizuru who smiled upon seeing her lover. Natsuki quickly held the phone down to her chest "Shizuru! We're getting married! Did you know this?"

"Natsuki what are you talking about?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and held her lover's hand. Natsuki pointed to the phone

"Your father is on the other line" she mouthed.

"Ara, no wonder you're so flustered. Pass me the phone." Natsuki gulped and handed it over.

"Hello Otou-san?"

"Ah Shi-chan! What happened to Natsuki-kun?"

"I think she needs a moment or two to calm down." Shizuru leant forward and kissed Natuski on the head lightly and chuckled "What did you say to her? I walked in and she started rambling on about marriage."

"I just read her the otome monthly headline about you two, '_The __Ice Silver Crystal__ & __Bewitching Smile Amethyst finally out, about and getting married!' _and wanted a simple explanation."

"Ara I see. Well we are out and about so to speak but we're not getting married."

"Good! I was getting worried there that you two eloped and had a strange ceremony by the cat god."

"Otou-san can I call you back? I think I need to snap Natsuki out of her marriage daze."

"Of course, talk to you later Shi-chan."

Shizuru put the phone down and waved her hand in front of Natsuki who just sat upright, staring blindly at something with her mouth gaping open. Shizuru held the Gakuencho's hand and caressed it lightly

"Natsuki? I've put the phone down now."

"Your father said we're getting married!" she yelled out again.

"Ara you sound so excited, shall we just run off now and ask Mikoto-chan to bless us?"

"Never! No way! No how!" Natuski shouted out and she picked up the phone immediately and started dialling. Shizuru for all her playful teasing was actually a bit saddened by Natsuki's hasted response at them getting married. She knew her lover had never been keen on the idea, but to see it so obvious in front of her, that the idea alone scared Natsuki to pieces, well it hurt but she faked a smile hiding her feelings.

"And who are you calling now?" Shizuru asked.

"The stupid otome monthly! I'm going to correct this right now and demand an apology." Shizuru nodded and walked over to the cupboard and proceeded to change.

Natsuki drummed her fingers on a pillow as she waited to be connected. She glanced around and couldn't help but watch as Shizuru changed. Shizuru has her back facing Natsuki and was only in her underwear was putting on an old T-shirt of Natuski's that somehow fitted her perfectly. Natsuki gazed up from Shizuru's ankles, her toned legs, firm bum, slender back, soft hair, _shinso she's perfect. _Then Shizuru turned slightly and Natuski got a glance at her beloved's beautiful face, and she expected to see a usual content smile, but instead Shizuru was frowning, and her whole expression was that of someone defeated. Natsuki's heart broke.

She immediately put the phone down and jumped out of bed walking towards Shizuru before enveloping her waist in a hug from behind, her chin resting on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Natsuki?" she exclaimed in surprise. Shizuru giggled feeling Natsuki nuzzle and mumbled something into her shoulder. "Love, I can't hear what you're saying if you talk into my shoulder."

"I said hi, I forgot to say hi when you came in."

"Hello as well" Shizuru turned leaving Natsuki's arms around her waist and Natsuki quickly kissed her in the most delicious way that made Shizuru feel weak in the knees. She pulled away not before biting Shizuru's bottom lip playfully "Did you forget that as well?"

"Yeah, good thing I remembered right?" She paused "but Shizuru what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Shizuru" Natuski said in that sort of warning tone, that she used when she knew Shizuru was lying.

"Really Natsuki it's nothing I just" she paused "it's nothing."

"Shizuru you know you can tell me anything. Really what's the matter?" Natsuki led them over to the bed and they both sat on the edge facing each other.

"It's just you seem so against the idea of us getting married. I know you get jittery about the idea and are not keen on getting married but I suppose just seeing it in person just hurts a little you know? But its ok love, I'll get over it and -"

"Shizuru hold on. I'm not against us getting married. In fact I'm all for it."

"You are? But I remember when we were younger you told me you never wanted to get married."

"Exactly, I was younger then. Shizuru that was ages ago." She exclaimed with a wide smile much to Shizuru's confusion, she continued "I didn't want to get married at all because marriage to me back then was being dragged back to Durandal and being forced to give up my otome title then marrying some random guy my mother had chosen. It's completely different now. "

"Then why do you seem so keen on ridding the rumour that we're getting married? And not to mention when I joked about Mikoto-chan marrying us" she said with an adorable pout that made Natsuki's heart jump. Natsuki grinned and jumped towards Shizuru's making them both fall and lie down on the bed completely. Natsuki lay on top of the still pouting Shizuru and kissed her forehead before moving down slightly so they were face to face.

"Shi-chan you're just too cute when you pout"

"Natsuki I'm being serious here!" she huffed.

"Well let me explain then love. I want to rid the newspapers of that rumour because simply it's not true. I don't want others running and congratulating us on something that isn't real, that'd be wrong. When I propose to you I want the whole world to know. I'll call every paper, person, whoever up and tell them the good news, because it would be real and you would have said yes. I'd be too happy to keep the news to myself" A giant blush had gathered on Shizuru face which Natsuki silently congratulated herself on "And about Mikoto blessing us, well I thought you would have wanted a formal ceremony in An Nam a High Priest like how your parents were married. Right?"

"Right" Shizuru exclaimed overcome with joy. She pulled Natsuki down onto her and hugged her tightly and laughed to which Natsuki joined in on. Natsuki leaned up again and grinned stupidly and Shizuru playfully hit her on the back "oh Natsuki you had me all worried there for a moment! I thought I was going to die an unmarried old maid."

"You? Die an unmarried old maid? I don't think so, if something happens to me, the fangirl of yours that probably murdered me will take you away and marry you."

"You talk as if I have no control."

"Oh you do, but you'll probably be so depressed that I was gone that you'd accept company from anyone. I'm worried you'll be tricked into something."

"Never" she kissed Natsuki's neck lightly "I'm yours forever, even if we don't get married or even if you do get killed my fangirl."

"But you would prefer it if we did get married right?

"well I've always dreamed of walking down the aisle to see my beautiful maiden waiting for me." They both shift in bed till their lying down properly and are tucked into the covers, Natsuki leans up on one arm and looks down onto Shizuru

"Maiden huh? No prince for you? How young were you when you dream this?"

"About seven"

"Figures" Natsuki joked earning her a slap on her arm. "But Shizuru really never doubt my intention to marry you or be with you, no matter how jittery or anxious I get. Ok?"

"Ok. Now I think you were about to take a nap right?"

"My version of a nap of your version?" she asked whilst raising her eyebrow

"Your version I'm tired from travelling today. We'll do my version later." Natsuki smiled again and lay down and Shizuru snuggled into her.

"I'll bet" she exclaimed with a yawn.

* * *

**Omake**

**The phone call **

_*Ring ring- __Natuski picks up the phone*_

**Natsuki**: I just want to take a nap!

**Unknown**: Arnt you a bit young to be taking a nap?

**N:** 0_0? huh? who is this?

**U:** Kami-sama! (god)_ *thunder strikes in the background*_

_*Natsuki faints*_

**Nao:** Boy this voice changer i bought in Aries is great! thanks for the lightning guys ;)

**SFX Crew:** No problem! ^^

**The hug**

_*Natsuki hugs Shizuru from behind* _

**Natsuki:** Shizuru what's wrong?

**Shizuru:** ...

**N**: You can tell me anything

**S**: I have indigestion

N: 0_0 ;

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends another installment which i hope you all enjoyed. I tried to inlcude as much fluff here as i could with dashes of comedy and plot which will move us forward to my master plan.

Tomoe and Nina are officially back in Garderobe but what do I have planned for them? Well read and review to find out! and of course tell me yoru guesses

And with Tomoe i know a lot of you hate her, but i'm trying to make her a three dimensional character here and not just a whack job. it really is hard. but if anything i'll try and make her more human, but no so much, because is wouldn't be fun otherwise lol

and with Natsuki's and Shizuru's talk about marriage, this isnt a serious talk, but a fun talk that couples have when they know they're going to get married in the future and they're just throwing ideas out at each other. not to mention i thoguh Shizuru pouting and insecure is just adorable, and honestly who doesnt get a bit insecure in their relationships every once in a while?

Anyhow please review, as reivews and compliments feed my soul ^^

thanks to all who reviewed last time

Till we next meet

Justjun aka JJ


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gakuencho**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life **after **zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

**A/N** :wow its been a long time! My apologies. I didn't lose the passion for this story its just difficult putting thoughts down into a structured story format. Actually what inspired me to return was the anime itself, rematched hime and otome and its still just as amazing to me as it was when i first saw it.

anyway onto the story

* * *

It is a day of celebration in Windbloom, the sun is shining, fanfare is playing and the crowds are cheering. A large decorated podium and stage area is placed in the centre, and all around, thousands of seats for officials, royals and commoners alike. It is the announcement of the otome try outs, and all the girls and their respective countries are keen to hear the results.

After careful deliberation a total of eight girls have been chosen to join Garderobe. Atop the podium, Natsuki is dressed in her official Column attire as are the other columns standing behind her. She feels hot and the buzzing of a news airship flying above distracts her for a while, but she snaps out of it as Shizuru passes her the last certificate to read out, she smirks

"Jade Faroush, from Aries" she called out. Haruka sitting towards the front row immediately jumped up from her seat and starts cheering loudly.

"Aries girls are the best!" She boasts and with a glare and a tug she forces those sitting around her to stand up and cheer loudly as well. The young girl quickly proceeds down the aisle to receive her certificate from Sara. They finish applauding and Natuski approaches the podium once more, her last speech and announcement of the day.

"Congratulations to the newly appointed Otome and their respective countries. It is with great honour and pride that I welcome you _all _to Garderobe." She quickly glanced around the audience, and gives a subtle smile to Nina who is sat at the back "I also take this opportunity to welcome to our school two former Meisters who have graciously volunteered to take time out to teach our future otome, I present Claire Lumee, The Blissfully Patient Howlite"

A woman dressed in a black otome uniform with shoulder length black hair stands up from the front row and bows politely, blushing somewhat at the attention of the cheering crowd. "And also Nora Shamrock, The Shining Light Quartz"

Another woman dressed in a aqua sleeveless otome uniform with long straight silver hair stands up and bows politely to the crowd before sitting down again. "Much has happened since the last otome inauguration, out country, our people and our hearts have suffered. But here we are today possibly stronger and more united than ever. Thank you for your constant support and belief in us. I now hand you over to Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom." She stepped back to retake her seat as Mashiro takes her turn at the podium. Shizuru sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee, though she's looking forward pretending to be listening to Mashiro's speech.

"I'm especially proud of my Natsuki today" Shizuru exclaims

"Whys that?"

"You've worn your Otome Uniform the entire day without complaining" She laughs lightly

"Oi, why cant you be proud of something normal. Didn't you like my speech?"

"Of course I liked it, I helped write it."

"You gave me that Aries girl to read out last didn't you?"

"Yes, I just though I'd let Haruka wait for as long as possible. She was pouting throughout, it was adorable." Natsuki chuckled, and spies the crowd, she smiled at Nora as they happen to have eye contact. "Natsuki are you eyeing up your new colleagues already?" Shizuru whispers with a sly grin.

"Baka!" She says somewhat loudly, earning her a glare from Sara and wide grins from Maya and Nao. "It's just Nora, I haven't seen her in years."

"Remind me to re-introduce myself to her, I don't think she knows who I am."

"Introduce me to her" Nao adds with a nudge to Natsuki's side.

"Shut up Juliet. Shizuru she knows you're a column, and I think she remembers you from school as the groping upper-classman"

"Yes but she doesn't know I'm Natsuki's over-protective girlfriend." Natuski shook her head lightly and placed a hand atop Shizuru's on her knee. They stayed silent for a while until Natsuki turned her head to look at the brunette.

"Did I ever tell you that Nora's family collects antiques? In fact I think she owns an ancient Lutesian Tea set dating back from the Dragon war. If you play nice, maybe she'll let you borrow it." Shizuru takes her hand pushing Natsuki's knee

"Gakuencho you don't play fair." she says pouting.

"I'm dating an An Nam woman aren't I?"

* * *

"All this celebration is a waste of time!" Midori mutters grumpily as she fiddled with a large gear. She is sat at a counter in the corner of the laboratory and is watching Yohko as she flutters about from job to job; signing documents, typing in data codes, reconfiguring her latest invention, the list is endless! The doctor is definitely worthy of her role as chief researcher Midori notes.

"Celebration is good, lets the people think about something else for a change" Yohko answered back, though her face is buried in a book.

"Distraction from what? Its a waste of time. And what? No work for a day because of a big party, because the queen said so? Psh such a thing would never happen with the Aswad."

"Yes but these people are not the Aswad" she says with a smile, she takes the gear Midori is holding and hands her a screwdriver instead to play with.

"Thats why they're lazy and fat." She puts the screwdriver down, bored of it already. "Why don't you have the day off?"

"Because I like my work, and i'm on a deadline."

"For what?" she asks and leans over the counter and tries to grab Yohko's notes.

"Ah! keep your hands to yourself."

"Haven't heard that in a while." Yohko raises an eyebrow at the comment, but she doesn't press the issue, they're ready for that drama yet, well not just yet anyway.

"Well if you must know i'm working on a project the Gakuencho has requested."

"Which is?"

"Limiter Bracelets. I've designed a chip which when turned on emits a low frequency that can block out the signal that the coral and pearls receive from Fumi-Sama. They're to be worn from now on outside of Garderobe, and in tournaments, that way it prevents the girls from materializing whenever they want, not to mention tournaments can be stopped at any time, if one of the girls gets out of hand."

"Why would the Gakuencho want that?"

"There are talks at the moment of an Otome Tournament, the Shiruba Geiha occurring. The council are currently deciding upon it. We're afraid with all the excitement of the tournament the students may take things a bit far."

"Tch Whats so fun about watching a bunch of pearls in red suits battle? My Aswad kids can fight better than them."

"Its not only the students participating. Fully fledged Meisters can take part. Its a special tournament that happens once every ten years celebrating Fumi-sama and the creation of the otome, even the columns can participate. The council are just wondering whether it should be held considering the CHILD incident recently."

"The Columns? Heh this should be interesting, I'd love for the chance to battle the bewitching smile Amethyst again. I beat the Opal, why not her."

"You want to participate?" Yohko exclaims in surprise, though really its not that surprising at all for Midori to want to fight. Its a wonder in fact how she's held out for so long without going out and just hunting something for the fun of it, most of the time she's just been sat in the lab with Yohko or out sparring or in diplomatic talks, its slowly killing Midori of boredom inside so she says.

"You bet! The Aswad people have become lax recently living on the Black valley with the Neko god, if I win it might inspire them back to our old ways." Midori quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed Yohko by the hand dragging her outside of the lab.

"Midori! What are you doing? I have work!"

"Yohko i've had an idea, take a break, we're going out!"

"Where to now?"

"We're going to see the Gakuencho, you'll persuade her to let me participate."

"Just do it yourself"

"No, she doesn't like me. She likes you and will believe you, when you tell her you're researching the capabilities of my GEM." Yohko abruptly stops and pulls her hand away before folding her arms across her mid drift.

"And what do I get from this?"

"Anything, just get me in that tournament" Midori answers as she continues walking.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" Midori exclaims somewhat frustrated.

"Well how about-" Yohko pauses suddenly and sidesteps slightly to peer past Midori. Midori turns to see who it is, expecting the Gakuencho with big news, or that old woman with some annoying instruction, Yohko never ignores her mid-sentence for someone that isn't important. So it surprises Midori to see a somewhat skinny girl with black hair approach them. She has a subtle gentle beauty about her in the way she walks with such delicate footsteps. "Claire!" Yohko yells.

"Ah Yohko!" The other woman responds. Yohko jogs past Midori to give the other woman a hug, and they start talking animatedly and very quickly. Yohko also just doesn't hug anyone, Midori noted again.

Midori stood there for a while folding her arms across her chest. She starts to tap her foot, and even wonders if she should just leave. She feels so out of place right now. This girl, this Claire, she's part of the life of Yohko that she doesn't know about, she's part of the life that Yohko left her for. The thought makes her anxious, desperate almost, she knows she shouldn't have come today, she knew she shouldn't have come to Windbloom fullstop. She doesn't belong in Yohko's new and shiny life of nano-machines and otome. She spots a nearby tree and is about to jump towards it. But as if by magic or some great intuition, the doctor turns around and takes Midori by the arm pushing her towards the other woman.

"Claire this is Midori, The Aswad Leader." Claire tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear and curtseys politely – A Florince curtsey- she's rich and proper Midori notes again.

"Nice to meet you Midori-sama."

"You as well" Midori says a bit startled, she's not used to people curtseys or calling her sama at all.

"Midori, this is Claire Lumee, The Blissfully Patient Howlite, a very good friend on mine who has just transferred to Garderobe."

"I know, exciting isn't it?" Claire exclaims. She takes Yohko's hand and they begin to animatedly talk again, and Midori swears she can see them bouncing up and down.

"You're a Meister?" Midori awkwardly asks. They both turn to her not having heard her question properly.

"Oh yes, yes. I am, well was, no actually I still am, just call it a break for now."

"Then what will you be doing here?"

"She's going to be teaching and also helping out as a researcher as well." Yohko exclaims excitedly "Clair it'll just be like old times."

"Hopefully we'll be more productive than in University though!"

"Actually Clair you must see this new device i've just created. Its a nano-machines limiter"

"Really? Thats amazing lets have a look!" Yohko nods with a smile and they begin to head back toward the lab.

"Oh Midori you're not leaving until tomorrow right?" Yohko asks. The red head nods "Ok come over in the morning wont you?" she watches as the doctor and the new otome head off into the lab, laughing and chatting the entire way. She stands there for a while outside the lab wondering how in mere seconds she could go from happy to feeling dejected and replaced all of a sudden, it seems to be a skill of Yohkos. The way they were just now, so giddy and happy, she hasn't seen Yohko like that in ages. They seemed so, _intimate_. They were once like that.

"Yohko what were you going to ask?" Midori mutters.

* * *

With the celebration over the crowds dispersed and the country officials and Queen mashiro headed off to a special celebration event, of course accompanied by the Gakuencho and all the relevant otome. All the columns went along of course apart from Nao, who quickly slipped out whilst no one was watching. She starting chuckling to herself as she walked backwards out of a closet holding a change of clothes in hand and a rucksack. She backs into the hallway, locking the closet door

"Man i'm a genius" she says out loud.

"A certain genius should be at a ball right now" calls out a voice. Nao raises her shoulder in shock and turns around slowly hoping that she'd hadn't been caught by in her younger otome form. When she does turn though she's pleasantly surprised to see the smirking face of one Nora Shamrock. She winks at Nao and sweeps her silver hair behind her and tucks it behind her ear. Natsuki did keep true to her word and she did introduced the two to each other, but Nao was quickly pulled away by Arika to say hi to Nina (the more serious of the two had been advised to keep quiet about the fact the Gakuencho had invited her to rejoin Garderobe, else she spark the jealousy of the other countries.)

"Looks like i've been caught" Nao says taking a step forward, she notices Nora is taller than her, but she thinks its probably the boots the silver haired otome is wearing. "Whats the punishment?" un-phased at Nao's daring closeness and teasing she mirrors Nao's grin

"Well i've never really been one to enforce punishments, I'm usually the one getting punished" she says in a cool mellow voice.

"Sounds like fun."

"Where were you going?" she asks.

"Out of Gaderobe to get a drink."

"Hmm you're not doing yourself any favours are you? First you skip out on the celebration and now your off to go get alcohol, which I'm assuming you're actually underaged for." she taps the side of her head in a thinking motion "hmm what to do with you?"

"I thought you weren't one for punishments"

"I like to change my role sometimes, I like to dish it out occasionally" she says and winks, and Nao feels a light blush come on and she coughs lightly, this woman is something she thinks to herself.

"Well what are you going to do with me then?" Nao exclaims gripping her clothes and bag tightly, maybe she can make a run for it.

"How about this, you give me a tour of Gaderobe, and then after we go out to get a drink? Do that and I wont say anything to the Gakuencho." She sticks her hand out and after a few moments Nao shrugs her shoulders and shakes it. A drink is a drink, but a drink with a pretty girl who also likes to drink is even better.

"C'mon then" Nao says and they proceed down the hallway. "You know Nora-san I think you and I are going to get along fine." the other girl chuckles in response.

"I think so too Juliet-san."

"Call me Nao."

"Ok but I may slip into a habit of calling you Juliet though, I had a crush on girl called Juliet when I was younger" she says and skips forward down the hallway.

"Well you can say it sometimes if thats the case" Nao calls out before giving chase.

"Wahh Nina its so great to have you back!" Arika yells as she twirls in the castles courtyard. Nina follows behind but smiles and nods encouragingly in response. "I have so many things planned that we can do! Like swimming, shopping and we can go visit Mai-san and eat Ramen together. I bet you havent tried it yet have you? Its amazing!"

"I'm sure it is arika and todays only the first day i'm back, i'll be staying for a while yet, so we can take our time theres no rush."

"But Nina so many things have changed since you've been gone!"

"Arika I know whats changed in Windbloom, I do read the papers."

"No, no not about Windbloom. About our friends here, the gossip, the juicy stuf heheh!" Nina raises an eyebrow at her sckeptically.

"Like what?"

"Well the other day Aoi was telling me Chie-san might move over to the windbloom army! How romantic, she's changing her allegiance of her country for Aoi! And then the Gakuencho and Shizuru-san are acting more lovey-dovey in public, we had lunch the other day and Shizuru fed Gakuencho her bento, it was so cute. Ah but you didnt hear that from me! Oh and Nao-san!" Arika jumps up and down excitedly and leans in closely "During one of Mashiro's balls she was missing the entire time, but then I saw her sneak out of a room with a minister's daughter, I think they did 'that'." Arika exclaims with a big wink "Juicy no?"

"Nao-san? Really?"

"Yeah! I knew she liked to flirt but I never knew she took it that far. She's really grown up isn't she?"

"Yeah." Nina pauses, "She is."

"Oh Nina theres a love bug in the air!"

"Careful or you'll catch it too" Nina jokes and starts to tickle Arika, who screams in protest.

"Ah! Nina! Stop!" She stops with a grin and she is about to tease Arika further but she spots a certain someone in the corner of her eye. She quickly grabs Arika's hand and drags her behind a pillar to hide.

"Nina whats wrong?"

"Shh! Look over there." Arika looks in the direction Nina is pointing in and he mouth drops open immediately. She see's Nao and a silver haired woman in a rather compromising position against a wall. Nao at first glance seems the aggressor, pressing the woman against the wall and kissing her forcefully, but looking down, the woman is just as eager as she grips Nao's back with her hands and pulls the red head in even closer. Nina blinks and she can feel her heart race at the sight, and oddly she feels a bit sad as well, but she's soon snapped out of her daze.

"See I told you! Love bug!" Arika whispers loudly.

"Shh they might hear us. And thats not a love bug, thats a lust bug." Nina states. She stands up from their hiding place and starts walking off quickly in the opposite direction with Arika following after her.

"Wah Nao's so grown up" Arika remarks.

"It's nothing to be proud off Arika, don't idolise her, its not proper that sort of behaviour."

"Nao's like one of those, casa, casa, um-."

"Casanovas."

"Yeah one of them." Arika notices her friends tense posture and walks up quickly to catch up to her "Ah Nina relax" She slaps Nina on her back "No need to be jealous she's still your onee-sama no matter what." Nina blushes bright red at the accusation.

"I'm not jealous! Who Nao does whatever with is not my business, I just don't like her showing it off wherever she goes."

"Meh whatever" Arika replies with a shrug "Cmon lets go meet up with Mashiro for some dinner, we have seats reserved for us at the ball."

"Arika! I'm not jealous!"

* * *

Yet another waltz starts playing and more couples dance on the ballroom floor, twirling and moving all in time. Waiters are diligently serving food and drink and everyone is well attended too, its a successful ball. The queen is talking animatedly with the Prince of Zipang who has afforded himself a rare visit to the country, and Natsuki and Yukino are talking with other delegates probably about some otome matter. In a different area of the ballroom Haruka and Shizuru are sat drinking wine and keeping watch on their respective partners.

"I hate that Romulus delegate, he's always so touchy." Haruka mutters, drumming her fingers against the table impatiently "Ah! Look there he goes again, his hand on Natsuki's shoulder." Haruka looks over at Shizuru curiously who is calmly drinking her glass of wine and has it refilled by a waiter "Oi, dont you care that some creep is putting the moves on your girl?"

"Ara, I didnt notice. Besides, Natuski can handle herself." Indeed at that moment Natuski turns herself to great another delegate, effectively removing his hand from her shoulder.

"You've taught your pup well."

"I know" Shizuru says and smirks.

"Neh Shizuru, how long have we known each other?"

"It feels like forever sometimes."

"Can I ask you something? And you gotta answer seriously ok? No joking, teasing, or aras ok?" Shizuru looks up and notices that Haruka is staring at the wall, and she's shifting her body weight side to side and fidgeting her wine glass.

"what is it?" Haruka looks over to Yukino briefly before looking back to Shizuru, she gulps and takes a breath

"I'm going to ask Yukino to marry me tonight."

"Haruka, thats great!" Shizuru eagerly takes her friends hand and squeezes it.

"And when she says yes, will you be my brides person or whatever?" A genuine smile graces Shizuru's lips

"It's bridesmaid Haruka, and I would be honoured to." She takes Haruka's hand and they hug.

"Thanks Shizuru."

"Oh Haruka, you know what this means? I get to help you plan, and buy you gifts, and a speech, I get a speech. Ara so many fun stories I can tell about you."

"Oi! Dont get carried away now!"

"Oh I must congratulate Yukino-san. What pretty brides you two will make!" Shizuru says gleefully.

The mentioned pair start to approach them, serious talk having finished and Haruka shushes her quickly. 'don't say a thing bubuzuke' Haruka mouths

"Hi Yukino!"

"Sorry to keep you both waiting" Yukino replies standing behind Haruka. Natsuki pulls out a chair and sits down next to Shizuru.

"Yeah Sorry the delegates wouldn't leave me alone."

"Natuski-san was most popular with everyone." Yukino explains.

"Only because they want me to choose otome from their country next year."

"Oh my poor Natsuki."

"Just one more speech from Mashiro and then we'll be done" Natsuki mutters.

"Actually, that reminds me." Haruka hits her fist on the table and points at Natuski accusingly "Why did you only choose one girl from Aries and two from An Nam? I think some cheating went on here!"

"Natuski can't help but choose the girls who are more prepared" says Shizuru.

"Your saying my girls aren't prepared? I made them jump through flaming hoops to be prepared."

"Oh hush Haruka its done now. Besides Queen Mashiro is about to make her speech" says Yukino as she too takes a seat.

"Finally I want to get out of this stupid uniform" Natuski whispers to Shizuru earning her a chuckle.

* * *

Nao runs her hand through her hair tidying up slightly as she jogs to the dormrooms. What an evening! She smirks as the memories come to her mind. That Shamrock girl, she was something else. They had a great time in town with non-stop flirty banter and laughs, not to mention that Nao was impressed with the amount of drink the girl could take! If Nao didnt already have some dinner plans she would have spent the whole night with the girl. She shakes her head, she has to focus on other things now, for one the box in her hand which is a gift and an apology of sorts as well. She arrives at the room and knocks on the door lightly. A few moments pass and she hears the door unclick softly.

"Hello Nao" Nina greets her,

"Sorry i'm late for our dinner but i had to run a few errands."

"Oh yes, about dinner-"

"I got you a gift from town though." Nao interrupts and she eagerly holds up the box she's holding. "Its those raspberry tarts you like so much, I saw the woman was making them, so I dropped everything and waited till she was done and bought the first batch." it was true, Nao smelt the familiar sweet tang of fresh raspberry jam being heated up and she ran over to the stall actually ignoring Nora for some time till she bought the tarts.

"Oh Nao thats really sweet."

"So come on let go, theres still a place open that does great Aries food and we can party there for ages and properly celebrate your return."

"Nao i've eaten already."

"Oh you did?" Nao asks curiously but continues "No matter we can still-"

"Nao i'm going to stay in tonight" Nina exclaims.

"But I thought we were going to celebrate your return and all? Didn't we agree on dinner plans?" Nao properly looks at Nina, she's dressed in her sleeping clothes and is holding the hem of shirt nervously. "Whats the matter?" she places her hand on Nina's shoulder but she shrugs it off quickly.

"I, its nothing, I don't feel well."

"Cmon thats the oldest excuse in the book, whats wrong?"

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Nina i'm your Onee-sama and you're my Room attendant, we have an unbreakable bond there. Now tell me whats wrong."

"Your room attendant huh." Nina states monotonously. "Sorry Nao i'll see you tomorrow." Quickly Nina closes the door leaving Nao outside.

"Nina!" Nao yells and bangs on the door "Nina!" She turns around and kicks the wall opposite "What the hell?" she mutters.

* * *

**Omake: **

**Scene: New otome announcement**

**Natsuki: **I present Carla from Aries

-gets another scroll handed to her-

**N: **Mikae from Aries

-gets another scroll handed to her-

******N:**Lumen from Aries. What the? Shizuru! Why are they all from Aries?

-turns around to see Shizuru tied to a chair and Haruka with a sack of scrolls

**Haruka:** Keep reading!

******Shizuru: **I want to be a bridesmaid Natsuki!

* * *

**AN:** Tadaaa and yet ends another instalment.

And so i've introduced 2 new characters here who are big to the plot. And i know this is slow paced but trust me i'm getting there and its going to be a bumpy ride. i just have to set the scene first.

I'm not giving these characters an easy time in their relationship Yohko and Midori are still not talking about that elephant in the room, and Nina feels jealous, of Nao!

I look forward to your reviews, they keep me alive, and your input is appreciated.

Regards

JustJun aka JJ


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gakuencho**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life after zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

**A/N** - OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG! HI! SORRY! you know the drill...bit what matters most readers is that here is your next chapter. i admit i forgot i had this story but rewatching the otome series (whilst studying) left me inspired and i had to write this down. pls enjoy and leave a review!

on with the show

* * *

A kettle whistles as it is brought to a boil and Yukario dutifully takes it and fills up the cups of tea near her before distributing them to her colleagues. Yohko and Claire take their cups with a smile and Miss Maria nods in acknowledgement. The teachers are having a small break before being thrown back into their full day of classes, so they enjoy it with tea and snacks each of them have brought. The Staffroom is beautifully decorated, reminiscent of a room from the Windbloom renaissance era, fluffy flora pillows, and long draping curtains and elegantly carved wooden furniture; students likened it as a room from a dollhouse even. Yukariko takes her seat at the large circular table they're sat at.

"This is lovely tea Yukariko-sensei," says Claire as she takes another sip.

"Ah thank you, it's a special blend I order in from my hometown every month." The staffroom door is swung open

"Poor me a cup please Yukario-san" Nora asks. She walks in backwards and turns round to reveal a large wooden basket packed to the brim with different cheeses and crackers.

"Wah Nora-san, that's quite a spread you have there," says Yohko standing up to help.

"I'm alright, you stay sat there Yohko, I got this one to help out." She nudges her head back to the door and in walks Nao holding an even larger wooden basket filled with different types of bread and biscuits.

"Crap Nora one of us should have just materialized and passed it through the window.

"Juliet-san using your otome powers for such purposes is prohibited" Miss Maria says eyeing the girl up.

"Heh of course Miss Maria I was only joking " Nao laughs. They both put the baskets onto the table before taking a seat.

"I hope this is ok for the snack I've brought. It's all things from my hometown. Dig in everyone."

"You've outdone my snack of scones last week Nora" Claire jokes.

"I've realized that everything is a competition with her" says Nao helping herself to some bread.

"That's not true Nao" Nora laughs as she pours some tea for herself and the red head.

"And Nao, to what do we owe a visit from you in the staffroom for? Don't you usually have your breaks in the Gakuencho's office?" Asks Yohko.

"I usually like to bother Natsuki when I'm free true, but today I'm teaching a class" she says with a grin. Everyone pauses suddenly, and Miss Maria drops her knife on the table with a clang. "What? I can teach! I am a Column after all I'm more than qualified!" Nao yells defensively.

"Ah sorry we're just a bit surprised Nao" Yukariko adds "Its just when you were a student you skipped classes more often than going to them, and even now the Gakuencho has to drag you to one if we need you to teach."

"Oh? I thought you said you always teach in your free time" Nora says skeptically.

"Heh well you see-" Nao mutters. Yohko chuckles to herself before realizing what was going on, Nao was smitten and wanted to give Nora a good impression of herself. She took a sip of her tea before saying

"Nao here doesn't always teach in her free time, but she's very good to our research department. Every time I need some help or need to run some tests I know I can count on her. Right Nao?" Yohko winks at her.

"Yeah! Yeah that's right!"

"Oh that's nice of you" Nora says with a smile.

"Heheh, more tea Yohko?" Nao asks taking the woman's cup.

"Why thank you Nao. Oh and Nao that reminds me, Clair and I need to run some tests on Midori's GEM and I'd like to compare to that of a real one. Would you mind coming down this afternoon?" Yohko asks with a grin and even Miss Maria chuckles.

"No problem!" Nao yells.

"Also Juliet I need someone to teach the history of the Otome wars to the corals, I'm not feeling too well." Miss Maria says

"Oh no Miss Maria are you unwell?" Clair asks, and Nora as well looks just as concerned.

"I'll teach it no problem!" Nao yells again. She hands takes Miss Maria's cup and refills the tea as well, her hands are shaking slightly but she still manages to carry a big fake smile.

The door opens and Natuski pops her head in

"Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt." She focuses on Nao "Ah Nao I was looking for you I need you to-"

"No problem Gakuencho! I'll do it!" Nao shouts. Natsuki is somewhat stunned at the sudden enthusiasm of her usually lazy colleague

"Nao, are you feeling ok?" Natsuki asks.

"She's fine Gakuencho." Miss Maria states. Natsuki pauses for a moment then she notices Yukario and Yohko laughing into their cups. "Gakuencho I believe you have a meeting to get to."

"Ah yes. I'll be going to that then. Nao you come to me later for your assignment." Natsuki leaves and Yohko and Yukariko burst out laughing whilst Nao just bangs her head on the table.

* * *

The local Windbloom traffic warden blows her whistle loudly as she stops oncoming traffic at the intersection and signals for the other lane to go. A flashy silver convertable car comes to a halt and the occupant can't help but wink at the traffic warden as they engage in eye contact. The warden looks away with a blush and Shizuru smiles wickedly. She brushes her hair behind her ear and readies herself as the warden signals for her lane to go. In a flash Shizuru puts her foot down and the car bursts down the road. She drives for a while along winding roads till she reaches Garderobe's gates and drives in and parks outside the entrance to the living quarters building. She presses the horn twice before getting out and getting her shopping bags from the back seat. Her back is turned but she hears the loud and distinctive shout of her lover from atop the Gakuencho office balcony.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yells. She is leaning dangerously over the balcony and her jaw is dropped in shock. Shizuru raises her arm to block her vision from the sun and looks up with a smile.

"Natsuki care to come down and help me with my bags?" In a dash Natsuki materializes and jumps down off the balcony and lands suddenly in front of the brunette. She dematerializes and quickly takes off her jacket and puts it over Shizuru's shoulders.

"Shizuru, wha, what are you wearing?" Natsuki stutters.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki like it? I just bought it!" she says enthusiastically. She shrugs off the jacket and gives her a twirl. Shizuru is dressed in a tight form fitting maroon dress that cuts off mid-thigh and has a deep v-neck. She's added a jeweled belt and is wearing silver bangles, not to mention black stilettos. Natsuki quickly pinches her nose as she feels a nosebleed starting.

"It's nice but cover yourself up!" She proceeds to put her jacket back on Shizuru who takes it reluctantly.

"Natsuki doesn't like it?" she exclaims with a pout.

"No Shizuru it's not like that" she says waving her arms "I like the dress. I love the dress! But, but its just it's a bit revealing for the day time don't you think?"

"Ara but Natsuki its so sad, I always have to wear my otome uniform everyday. So since today is my day off I thought I'd treat myself to something nice. But if you think its too much, I suppose I'll return it then."

"No don't return it! You look great in it! I'll buy it for you in fact!"

"Then what's the problem?" Shizuru asks. Natsuki looks away and she pouts a bit and mutters her answer. "Ara what did my Natsuki say?" Shizuru takes a step closer, and because of the stilettos Natsuki's eye level has a very good view of her partners cleavage. She quickly pinches her nose tightly again and takes a breath.

"I just don't like other people looking at you ok? It just gets me all jealous when people look at you." Shizuru smiles and takes off her shoes surprising Natsuki and gives the other woman a tight hug.

"I know you hate the height difference. Gomen Natsuki, I didn't mean to get you upset, I just wanted to tease you a little bit."

"I'm not upset. It's just shizuru you look really good, really really good, and I've been with you for so many years and at the sight of you I'm getting a nose bleed, think whats going through other peoples heads."

"So Natsuki is trying to preserve my dignity from the profanity of other peoples minds? How chivalrous." Shizuru kisses her lover on the nose and picks up her shoes; Natsuki diligently gets the shopping bags. "I'm only joking love, this isn't my dress. I picked it up for Ein onee-san, my dresses are in the bag your holding. Come on I'll try them on for you." She walks ahead into the building and Natsuki walks behind her and pauses admiring the view so to speak.

"You know, you can keep this one too Shizuru!"

* * *

"President I present to you my resignation from the Aries military, and forms of acceptance into the Windbloom army." Chie says and salutes before taking a step back.

"Major Hallard, you do know I am on a diplomatic trip and the moment and so should not be dealing with national affairs away from home." Yukino takes the documents and looks them over. They're currently in the palace gardens and Yukino and Chie are away from the group, it looks as if they're admiring a nearby sculpture to the unsuspecting eye. Haruka turns over to look at them but shrugs it off, and she continues her game of miniature golf that's been set up. Mashiro, Arika, Sara and Nao whom she's also playing with all watch and laugh as the great General misses yet another shot.

"I understand that president, but this is a matter most important to me, and I cannot use up my time by delaying this and returning to Aries." Yukino smiles and turns to face the Major

"Relax Chie-san. I'm only kidding. Of course I accept your resignation."

"President. I…thank you!"

"It'll be a shame to lose you, but so long as you're happy. Just do me a favor and stay away from Haruka for today whilst I break the news to her" Yukino says with a wink. Chie turns and gives a thumbs up to Aoi who is watching them eagerly, and the other girl gives a gigantic smile in return.

"Thank you again President. You don't know what this means to me." She turns to walk away but turns back quickly "And also congratulations."

"For what Chie?"

"You're hiding it very well, but I noticed there's another band you're wearing under your otome ring." Yukino looks at the ring fondly

"Caught me did you? I can't wear it publicly yet, so this will do for now."

"Congratulations president. You two are good for each other." Yukino is about to reply when she hears the loud bellowing voice of Haruka, and they both look to see her waving the golf club around furiously

"How does Sara always get a hole in eight?"

"Its hole in one Haruka!" Yukino yells to her

"That's what I said!" The general yells back.

"Like I said, you two are good to each other" Chie adds and they both laugh as they make their way back to the group.

* * *

Nina smooths down her Uniform and looks in the mirror to check her appearance.

"Trias" she whispers to herself in admiration. "If only father could see this."

"He'd be really proud" Arika joyfully replies. The happy girl is sat at the Trias meeting table munching the treats and pastries that people have given Nina in honor of her return.

"Arika try not to leave so many crumbs, have some respect" says Nina. She looks at her joyful friend and rolls her eyes and decides to sit down on the chair next to Arika "Oh let me have one then. Don't eat everything." Arika passes her the box and the two smile at each other and they open a box of desert pastries from Windbloom's best bakery. Nina is happy to be back. The sun is shining through the windows and shes sat with her best friend at the Trias table, in fact as one of the Trias, she couldn't ask for more. Her thoughts are interrupted when two voices can be heard from the hallway, one voice which she could identify any time of day. Nina quickly dives under the table

"Nina? What-" Nina pops her head out quickly lifting up the long table cloth

"Shh! Don't let anyone know I'm here" she says and quickly dives back underneath, not before putting a large pasty into Arika's gaping mouth and arranging the tablecloth neatly to hide her appearance. Before Arika can even deal with what Nina has done the door is swung open Nao leans in

"Oi Arika, have you seen Nina?" asks Nao. Arika shakes her head vigorously side to side implying no.

"So if she's not here shall we head out to town then?" a woman asks from the hallway, Arika can't see who it is though.

"Yeah I suppose so" Nao responds to the woman. "Thanks Arika, and if you see Nina just tell her I'm looking for her." Nao closes the door and Nina slowly emerges from her hiding place. Arika on the other hand starts to cough and in a panic, waves her arms around like a mad woman. Nina gets back up to sit on her chair and in one swift motion slaps Arika on the back to deal with the coughing girl. Arika spits out the giant pastry and gasps for breath

"What was that for?" Arika demands, "I could have died."

"But you didn't. Sorry I didn't mean to do that it's just that I heard Nao coming."

"So? What's wrong with Nao-Sempai coming to visit us?"

"I'm just trying to avoid her at the moment."

"Why? Is it because of the other night when we saw her with that woman? Actually I think Nao was with her just now." Nina frowns and looks down and starts to fiddle with table cloth, clenching it tightly in her fist.

"Arika can you keep a secret?" The red head nods "Its just, I think I have a crush on Nao."

"EHH?"

"Shhhh! Keep it down" Nina exclaims slamming her hands over Arika's mouth. Once the girls calm they both relax and Arika gulps

"Since when?" Arika asks

"I think I've always had a crush on Nao-Sempai, but I realized it the day we took the train to Gaderobe together…"

"So is that why you acted weird when we saw her with that woman?"

"Yes I don't know seeing that made me feel" Nina pauses "jealous. I mean when she came to collect me to return to Garderobe I was so happy. In my mind I was looking forward to seeing everyone, my friends, familiar faces, I even missed my room can you believe it? I think I thought that everything would be the exactly the same as before, and that even Nao-sempai would resume our usual relationship of when I was her Room Attendant. I missed those days. They were some of the happiest of my life. But seeing her with that woman triggered something, I realized that things have changed, that things are not the same as before."

"But Nina ignoring her and hiding from her are not going to help. You should tell her how you feel."

"No, my feelings are misplaced. Nao is clearly with that woman, and she seems happy. Me telling Nao about what is most likely just a crush will complicate things for everyone."

"But-" Nina looks at her friend with a grim look

"Please Arika don't tell her about this. I just, my feelings will fade, it just takes time." Arika Pouts and sighs and she reluctantly nods her head.

* * *

"Ok Yohko lets get this show on the road!" Midori yells. She is waiting for the researcher at the Otome coliseum gates and is anxious to step upon the sand. High in the stands all the seats are empty, save for one box filled with various diplomats, the Queen and the Columns. Midori peers down the corridor to see Yohko and Claire staring at a screen and talking seriously. She impatiently kicks the sand beneath her

"Cmon Yohko" she calls out. The red head will be taking part in an important demonstration as Yohko keeps telling her, but she merely translates it to a fight with an Otome. She hasn't had a decent fight since the Nagi-incident, she can feel her GEM burning on her hand.

"We're ready" Yohko says as she approaches Midori. She's carrying several rolled up documents, a computer and balancing a fold up table under her arm, Clair following behind her is in a similar state.

"Good" says Midori as she quickly takes the fold up tables from the women. "So who's the Otome I'm fighting with then?"

"Well originally Claire volunteered to fight with you, but we decided that it'd be better if she was analyzing data of the fight with me. So instead-"

* * *

"The Gakuencho will be participating in this demonstration," says Mashiro.

There are gasps of awe from the diplomats, seeing a column fight, even be it in a demonstration was a rare spectacle.

Natuski and Shizuru are sat in the front row of the large viewing box with the rest of the columns so at least they are afforded some space and privacy away from the diplomats. Shizuru takes Natuski's hand and gives it a squeeze

"I think you'll have gained yourself some fans after this" Shizuru teases.

"Yeah well hopefully they'll also know how hard I can punch" Natsuki replies. Her ears twitch as she hears Mahya gossip with Sara and Nao about the fight.

"Natsuki is going to get pummeled when Midori-sama summons that Gakutenou things" Nao giggles

"Yes, Onee-san will have some difficulties especially in close range combat," says Sara.

"I bet this is over in fifteen" Mahya says giggling.

"Can you three have some more faith in me!" Natsuki yells standing up from her seat. The three guilty columns grin sheepishly, and Mayha slowly produces a "I love the Gakuencho' flag and starts to wave it around.

"Oh they're just joking Natsuki" says Shizuru as she encourages Natsuki to sit back down.

"Yay Gakuencho" they cheer weakly.

"Bakas, all three of you!" Natsuki hisses. She starts to grumble but a loud cough interrupts her from yelling more insults at her colleagues. She turns around to see that Mashiro is done with her talk and has sat down in the Queens seat. Natsuki stands up, glares at the trio to her right one last time before addressing the diplomats

"Guests of Garderobe, as Queen Mashiro has already explained I will be taking part in this demonstration fight today. Our lead Researcher has created an item that will ensure the safety, fairness and security necessary should you vote to allow the Shiruba Geiha Tournament. I will not divulge into how this item works, all I ask is that you keep a close eye on our fight and witness the effects yourself." Natsuki turns and looks over the edge of the balcony box, Yohko has given her the thumbs up and Midori looks keen as ever. With one last wink at Shizuru who smiles gleefully in response, she suddenly leaps off the balcony.

"Materialize!" Natsuki yells and a bright light fills the coliseum stunning everyone. She descends towards the ground and lands with a great force, shaking the very ground and colesium itself. The sand is spun up into the air creating a temporary dust cloud and when it clears Natsuki is seen standing cannon at the ready and a giant crater around her.

"Gakuencho are you ready?" Midori yells from her side of the coliseum.

"You know what you're in for right?"

"Oh yeah I get to fight the Ice Silver Crystal Column!" Midori draws her katanas and assumes a fighting stance.

"Ok then. Yohko?" Natuski asks as she looks towards the researcher who is safely behind the walls of the observation booth. Yohko nods and gives her a thumbs up. Natsuki looks to the eager Aswad leader and nods to the woman. "Start!"

With a tremendous force they dash towards each other and collide in an explosion.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**Omake I **

_Scene: Chie tells Yukino about her resignation _

Chie: You two are a good pairing

Yukino: Yes its a gift that i understand Haruka so well

-they watch as Haruka and the group play miniature golf. Haruka misses her shot and in anger produces a bowling ball and throws it into the ground making the hole bigger. She attempts the shot again and still misses.

Chie: um...

Yukino: don't ask...-_-

**Omake II**

_Scene: Midori and Natsuki start their fight_

Natsuki: You know what you're in for right?

Midori: Yes. it'll be a great fight! now let me summon my secret weapon

-Midori kicks open the collsium gates and thousands of obsessed Shizuru fans rush through-

Fangirls: Kill Natsuki and Shizuru is ours

Natsuki: WHAT? :o


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gakuencho**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life after zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

* * *

"Look it's the Gakuencho!" A girl shouts as she points towards the coliseum. Large groups of Pearls and Corals had assembled and were quickly taking seats in the lower areas of the coliseum to get a view of the action. From above the diplomats and Columns had run forward and were on the edges of their seats watching the action before them.

For this fight Natsuki had chosen to materialize a smaller gun than her usual cannon. Well smaller by Natsuki's standards anyhow, this gun was similar to a long-range rifle, it was slim, light, long and capable of powerful shots. It was the genius idea of Shizuru years ago to use this version of her weapon as a close combat weapon by using it similarly to that of a Tonfa or baton. Surprisingly after a while Natsuki became very good at blocking and parrying attacks with the gun, and she became more of a threat when at a distance where she would quickly simply aim and shoot. The initial belief that Natsuki would be beaten straight away was disappearing altogether as she and Midori exchanged powerful blow for blow with Midori attacking and slashing away, but Natsuki effectively and swiftly blocked each attack every time.

Midori grins in amusement and looks up at Natsuki who is flying slightly above her. She leaps up and slashes at the Gakuencho with her swords, but Natsuki blocks it easily and the clash of metal rings throughout the arena. Midori lands back to the ground but throws a sword at Natsuki distracting her and leaps up again slashing sideways with her remaining sword. Natsuki spins but the slash cuts her midsection tearing her robe and causing a light but solid cut. The crowd gasps at the sight as Natsuki bleeds slighty, but the Gakuencho, strong as ever, continues on strongly. Natsuki takes her chance and quickly grabs Midori's sword hand then spins her gun around and uses the butt end to punch her in the stomach. Midori is winded for a moment and falls to the ground, rolling to sustain the fall. Natsuki flies down towards the Aswad leader to continue the assault. She uses her robe to extend and stab down, but Midori continues to evade out of the way. Natuski lands on the ground and shoots rapidly towards the red head. Midori runs out of the way for some and hits back the energy shots, spinning them into the air and exploding in the high areas of the collesium. She rapidly runs forward and Midori lets loose another fast combination of hacks and slashes but Natsuki quickly spins herself upwards over Midori and extends her gun arm out and shoots multiple times. The powerful energy beams slice through the air and explode on the ground as Midori narrowly avoids each one by dashing out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that Gakeuencho!" Midori smirks, but she wipes her grin away when she hears a sharp crackling noise. She looks behind her to see giant ice crystals emerging from the ground from where the energy shots had landed. The ice crystals spread out at a vicious speed covering the entire coliseum ground in seconds, some spikes almost impaling Midori. The red head is forced to run between the larger ice crystals that have grown a block high, and soon she finds herself stuck in a crystals maze, surrounded by blocks and walls of solid ice.

"Damn" she mutters. Above her she can hear more shots being fired and she notices her ice cage growing even fiercer, the crackling getting even louder, and soon a ceiling has formed blocking out all light. She hacks at the ice with her swords but it has grown too solid. She can still hear the sound of shots, though quieter now since the ice is getting thicker and thicker. The temperature is lowering dangerously so, and when she breathes out a light chilly mist forms. Her GEM flashes her a warning sign; the conditions are to extreme. She has no choice but to launch her last weapon.

"I was saving this for the end, but I suppose I have no choice" she turns the dial on her GEM and starts the countdown "GAKUTENOU!" A giant portal of light appears on the floor, and a sharp spear emerges and the great beast following behind. Midori jumps on the Gakutenou shatters the ice crystal cage with ease. Ice flies in all directions as the shards spill into the air, scattering everywhere. The crowd gasp collectively at the sight of the metallic monster. They fly into the air and are level with Natsuki who has her gun at the ready. They stare at each other for a few seconds sizing each other up, Gakutenou revving his engine and Natsuki starting her countdown, they know this next hit will determine who wins the battle.

"Charge Gekutenou!" Midori yells as she jumps off.

"Howling Silver wolf!" Gakutenou launches forward, gigantic spear leading the charge and Natsuki shoots her giant energy beam, which has taken the form of a wolf. The two collide in a giant explosion and as the dust settles slightly, Gakutenou is winning slightly pushing the energy beam back. The creatures roar shaking the very coliseum itself. But Natsuki holds strong and increases the force of the energy beam. Hit by the new blast of energy the spear of Gakutenou begins to disintegrate and suddnely the rest of the beast shatters in its wake. With full force the beam shoots forward straight towards Midori, and she can do nothing but stare at her impending doom.

"What the hell? Natsuki will kill her!" Nao shouts looking to Shizuru

"Natuski can't stop the beam now" she says.

"We should intervene!" Sara exclaims worriedly. Shizuru folds her arms, but remains silent staring at the arena.

Midori raises her arms in front of her to block the impact and she closes her eyes. But nothing. No blast. No impact. Nothing. She opens her eyes to see a giant circular disc of bright light in front of her that is absorbing the energy of Natsuki's attack. A loud roaring noise, almost like a vacumn, emits as the force of the attack is taken in, and once the energy beam has been fully absorbed the disc spins and disappears in a flash.

Natsuki flies towards Midori

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah…I'm guessing whatever that hell that was, was Yohkos doing?"

"Yes, and thankfully for you it's a successful test." Midori looks towards the observation booth to see the scientists and researchers jumping up and down, hugging each other. Yohko herself looks more stunned than anything else, but she catches Midori's eye and they smile to each other.

Natsuki helps Midori up, and an assistant runs up and passes a microphone to the Principle.

"Guests of Garderobe, you have just witnessed the first version of the Goddess system. A defense mechanism that will absorb any impact or energy which is deemed uncontrollable or too dangerous for combat. With it we aim to avoid any future abuse of power of or by an otome, to ensure the safety and fairness for all involved in the Shiruba Geiha tournament." The crowd erupts in applause, and the students go wild, probably moreso at the lightshow rather than the invention, but still Natsuki smiles slightly. She clears her throat and continues

"Thank you as well to Midori, the Aswad leader who volunteered to participate in our fight today." The crowd cheer loudly, and Midori sees a group of Black Valley residents sitting in the collesium who are going crazy with excitement. "Finally, Guests please follow Meister Viola to our board room where we will present you with the finer details of our project and lastly students back to your clases." The girls all groan "but first you may all have an hour break" she says with a smile. The girls cheer, and declarations of love are thrown Natsuki's way.

Midori looks towards the principle and puts a hand on her arm in camaraderie.

"You beat me, well done, not many people can say they've beaten an Aswad leader."

"I'll be honest when you summoned Gakutenou I thought I was going to end up like the Cardair Otome."

"That was my aim, but seems like your gun was too much. You put up a good fight. But understand tournament conditions are not the same as a real battle. The outcome will be different in a real fight."

"Of course, but I hope I'm never on the opposite end of a battle with you." They both chuckle and shake hands.

"Natsuki" Midori nods towards Shizuru who has stepped onto the coliseum grounds.

"The wife is calling you, you better go" Natsuki smirks and points towards Yohko who is fast approaching them.

"Same to you" she says.

"We're not-" she pauses seeing Natsuki already walking off. Midori shrugs and picks up her sword.

"Yo, Yohko!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Natuski: don't worry midori, yohko has a plan in place that will protect you

*fires beam*

Midori and Natuski fight, the beam instead actually hits Midori

**Midori:** oh crap, NAtuski actually fired at me!

*pulls out otome contract*

**M: **I signed on for stage fights and romantic scenes not this!

*looks up, a halo is present*

**M:**OMG I'm dead? FUMI SAMA?

*Fumi waves, shes in a bikini drinking out of a coconut*

* * *

**A/N: **

And here we are, back again; I hope it's worth the wait. To reward your patience, the next chapter is already half written and will be posted soon.

This chapter was moreso goody fanservice for an epic battle between midori and natsuki and plot progression. Next up will be some fluff to relax things. But boy Natuski OWNED the fight no? I would expect her to in all fairness. I mean swords vs guns? That age old question.

Anywho I'd just like to thank

**Mauie0810, Shon613, edagvds, Kurakami 3, **and** SaintofAngst** for your reviews! All your comments inspire and delight me. Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gakuencho**

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Mai-otome or any of its related characters. Mai-otome belongs to the genius people at Sunrise.

**Summary**- Continuation of mai-otome. Life after zwei featuring shiz/nat, haruka/yukino, chie/aoi, yohko/midori, Nao, tomoe and more. Love, romance, drama, secrets, lies and the their lives all revealed. Things really aren't that easy.

Hopefully you all didnt have to wait too long for this instalment, as always, AN at the end, and review replies too. enjoy :)

* * *

Natsuki taps her foot anxiously on the cold marble floor. She hates the Healing Ward, its always so cold and sterile, not to mention there are so many needles, lotions and potions poking out everywhere. _Stupid Healing Ward. _She hates it here. The nurses always keep her for too long and they always stab her giant needles when she's here. _Stupid needles. Stupid Ward_. _Stupid_ -

"Natsuki I can hear you thinking from over here," says Shizuru. She points towards a chair and motions for Natsuki to sit down, who does so obediently.

"Yeah, yeah." She looks to Shizuru who is fussing away with some bandages in the far corner of the room. She exhales loudly; it could be worse she thinks. Fortunately Shizuru managed to convince the nurses to leave them alone in the ward and let her tend to the Principle's injuries herself, a decision they only accepted due to Natsuki's stubbornness and Shizuru's qualifications in Healing and Medicine. After a few incidents when they were younger involving nurses who were a bit too grabby and attentive to Natsuki (much to Shizuru's annoyance) and Natsuki's general stubbornness to receive treatment, Shizuru had taken it upon herself to study in Healing and treatments. Shizuru found it was one of the best decisions of her life, and soon made things easier for everyone (it was also a bonus that no one else would be touching her Natsuki).

"Shizuru look I'm fine. Besides we're late for-" she says and stands up.

"Sit" Shizuru exclaims abruptly and gives Natsuki a look, one of those looks that means she will be in deep trouble if she doesn't do exactly as told. Natuski reluctantly sits down and starts to tap her foot even quicker. "Can you dematerialize and remove your top for me?"

"Yeah sure" a light flashes in the room and Natsuki is in her Otome Column uniform. She undoes the top buttons and shrugs the top half off, leaving her only in her bra. Shizuru approaches her with the medical trolley and takes a seat in the chair opposite the principle. Shizuru frowns and touches above Natsuki's wound, caressing the skin. The slash is not deep, but it is long, extending the entire length of Natsuki's waist just above her bellybutton.

"It doesn't hurt I swear" Shizuru nods and takes a needle from the trolley.

"Ok I'm going to have to inject above the wound with a nano solution, this will numb the area and let your nano-bots work quicker in healing you."

"It's fine, just do it."

"It may hurt, it's quite a large needle."

"Shizuru look I'm not in pain at all just do it." Shizuru positions the needle.

"I just want to warn you, I know how you hate needles."

"I'm a grown adult I'm not afraid of needles."

"Ok Natsuki, I'm going to count to three."

"Just do it already, I mean Its just a tiny wound and – OWWWW!" Natsuki stops halfway to see that Shizuru is injecting her. Holy crap! Shizuru wasn't kidding when she said it would hurt. Natsuki bites her lip and grips the chair, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Ok all done" Shizuru says with a smile

"Crap that really hurt!"

"I did warn you."

"Yeah but still – you surprised me! I wasn't ready!" Natsuki yells like a child. Shizuru starts to apply a clear solution on the wound that binds the skin together lightly to help quicken the healing process.

"I'm sure that injection hurt less than Midori's sword," says Shizuru. Natsuki automatically raises her arms as Shizuru applies large gauze and starts to wrap a bandage around her.

"No. I'm pretty sure the injection hurt more in fact!" Shizuru grins as she spies Natsuki pouting and starts grumbling to herself. She places a quick kiss on the principles nose, which Natsuki tries to shy away from.

"My poor Natsuki. Who would believe the cool Gakuencho who defeated the great Aswad leader is pouting in my arms because of a needle."

"Hey it was a big needle, you said so yourself." She retorts back. Shizuru cuts off the bandage and helps Natsuki put on her uniform again.

"Ok, ok. Ka ni na." Natsuki smiles again and watches as Shizuru loving does up her buttons.

"Hey Shizuru, in the fight" she pauses and looks away "How did I look?"

"Incredibly cool."

"Heh heh, really?" Natsuki says and grins widely.

"Yes you did, I knew you would win my Natsuki"

"I beat her pretty good, didn't I?"

"You did. The ice cage you created was very clever; I haven't seen you use your blasts that way before. How did you think up that technique?"

"Actually it was a spur of the moment thing. I looked at the Royal booth by chance and saw Arika and Mashiro eating Meringues." Shizuru scoffs but covers it up and raises her hand to her mouth trying to suppress her giggling but she can't hold it in and soon bursts out laughing. "Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Haha. Oh I'm sorry Natsuki" she says catching her breath, "its just that Sara was going on about an ancient otome techniques, and she said you must have studied up and replicated a technique of a legendary ice otome. She was so impressed by her dear Onee-san. I actually believed her as well even though it sounded odd in my mind. My, my she'll be heartbroken to hear how you actually came upon it."

"No don't tell her!" Natsuki says holding Shizuru's hands and looking intently into her eyes. Sara is completely devoted to Natsuki, and always has been. Sara looks up to Natsuki, and holds her high up on a pedestal in her mind, and in a certain forceful _'I only wants whats best for you'_ way, she ensures Natsuki reaches those high standards in real life. The blond can however become very strict to her Onee-san if she wants to. One time she cut off all access to Mayonaise for a week because Natsuki fell asleep at her desk and drooled on some official documents. Sara was very, very, angry and truthfully Natsuki never wants to encounter the angry version of the younger otome again, usually the result is Natsuki being punished in some sort of awful way.

"Shizuru no! Tell her I've been studying up and researching battle tactics!"

"Is Natsuki telling me to lie?"

"Yes! For the sake of your Gakeuncho and Garderobe, I am asking you to lie." Shizuru stands up and walks to the door and Natsuki follows. "God Sara will probably make me read all those ancient Otome books as punishment if she hears how I really came up with that technique."

"I'm not a person who lies Gakuencho, you'll have to promise me something in return" Shizuru says with a glint in her eye.

"Anything."

"Dinner-"

"Done!" Natsuki exclaims.

"With Daddy." Shizuru watches as Natsuki's facial expression slowly changes from delight to confusion, and then terror.

"Now Shizuru, Shi-Chan, honey, really? I didn't hear the full bargain. That's not fair now" Shizuru smiles and links arms with Natsuki.

"C'mon Natsuki we're late for the meeting, we'll discuss details later."

"But Shizuru!"

* * *

It is a clear and bright day in Windbloom. The younger corals are doing their training drills and are running around the track. Nina is sitting on the grass on the edge of the track watching them as they pass round. It brings her peace to watch such a thing, it reminds her of her own blissful days training, though not too long ago, the memory of it feels so distant. She sighs and stands up grabbing her books beside her. A postcard falls out and she picks it up smiling to herself. It's from Sergay, he's written to ask how she's finding her studies and to tell her not to worry about him, and he's enjoying his work as a farmer and is looking forward to the next harvest.

"What daddy fantasy are you having now?" Nina turns around quickly recognizing the harsh voice; Tomoe is stood behind her with a smug look on her face.

"Tomoe-San" Nina pauses unsure of how to react to her visitor.

"I can't believe they made you trias. The girl who operated the Organ. The girl who caused massive destruction and chaos."

"And I can't believe how they let a psychopathic maniac like you back into Gaderobe" Nina retorts.

"Psychopathic am I? At least I didn't have any daddy issues. You know I always thought General Wang was so handsome, I wonder what he'll think of me if I go pay him a visit."

"Don't talk about Sergay like that!"

"You know I'd be ever so nice to him. Maybe teach him a thing or two about women, after all the ones in his life so far have been so, so disappointing" Nina clenches her fist

"You leave him alone!"

"Make me" Tomoe hisses. Their GEMS emit a bright light, initiating their Robes and they inch closer to each other and adopt a fighting stance

"Whats going on here?!" Nao shouts as she quickly rushes towards them and puts herself between the two. The girls power down quickly.

"Why I'm simply talking and suddenly dear Nina here starts to get all agitated and -"

"Enough" says Nao she pauses and she glares at the green haired girl "Maguerite-san go."

"But Nao-Sempai don't you want to hear about-"

"I said go! And that's an order from your Column, and if you don't move in the next five seconds I will beat you up myself!" Nao yells. Tomoe simply grins and looks towards Nina before turning and leaving. Nina exhales the breath she was holding and relaxes.

"And what was that about?" Nao asks.

"She was trying to provoke me."

"Trying? She succeeded. You were about to summon your robe and pummel the girl."

"Yeah well so was she."

"No she can't. Tomoe may be able to request her robe just as you or I can, but she needs authorization from the main system that the Gakuencho and Yohko-san control. If you were to even charge at her a single hit would put her in a coma in her civilian form."

"But if that's true why did she even want to provoke me?" Nina asks

"Beats me, she's a nutter plain and simple. But don't fall for her traps next time." Nao places her hands on the girls shoulders and bends down slightly to look her in the eye. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just feel like I've been made a fool of."

"You're my fool," says Nao as she tucks a strand of hair behind Nina's ear, her hand lingers on Nina's cheek for a while. Nina looks up from the floor and finds that she meets Nao's deep gaze. She stares into the red heads eyes and they quietly share a moment. She watches as Nao blinks slowly, she's so close she can count the girls eye lashes if she wants too. Nina feels her heart beat wildly against her chest. Nina wonders if Nao feels the same, if she feels anything at all. Probably not Nina thinks. Nao is close with a lot of girls and this game of seduction she plays with them always works. She uses them for fun and when she gets bored she leaves them. '_You've picked the worse person to get a school girl crush on'_ Nina thinks.

"Nina I'd like to talk what happened the other day" Nao whispers sincerely. The blue haired girl gulps as the guilt fills her. She can't stand another empty intimate moment.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? You cancelled on our evening and then I don't see you for days and you ignore me at every turn. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Nao of course not" Nina says and pauses "It's just-"

"You can tell me you know?" She stares into the red head's eyes again, and for a moment she feels she can just confess how she feels. It's just a crush after all. Maybe Nao will just laugh it off, or politely reject her feelings, and then she could get over this whole fiasco, who knows maybe Nao might reciprocate her feelings. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. This is probably a good thing because from the corner of her eye she sees the glint of silver hair shine in the sunlight. Nora spots the two and waves from the other side of the track. Nao lets go of her shoulders and waves back, and they both smile at the silver haired woman who is now surrounded by the enthusiastic Corals who are chatting rapidly with her.

"Are you two dating?" Nina asks suddenly. She covers her mouth with her hand in shock at her out loud thought, "forget I asked. It's none of my business." Nao just grins

"We're not dating no. We're just keeping each other company, trying to fill an empty space somewhere. You know?" Nina nods.

"I do." They stay silent for a moment, soaking everything in. Nora waves again, this time in a beckoning motion.

"Sorry Nina I have to go again. I'm needed at some silly Gaderobe meeting about Natsuki's new toy. But can I come round to see you tomorrow and we can talk then?"

"Yeah sure." They smile at each other and Nao walks off.

"No cancelling ok?" she calls out.

"I promise" Nina replies. She watches as Nao approaches the Silver haired maiden, and looks on as Nora places a hand on Nao's waist as they walk off towards the main building. _Empty space?_ Nina muses, it's a feeling she knows all too well indeed.

* * *

"Congratulations again Yohko" a fellow research says as he leaves the laboratory.

"Thank you. Good work today." With a tired sigh, she smiles to herself as she closes the lab door and heads over to the main computers, shutting them down one by one.

"Yohko?" Midori calls out letting herself into the lab.

"Ah Midori! There you are!" Yohko leaves the computer area and runs down the small flight of stairs towards the red head. "I've been looking all over for you. Where did you go?" she asks worriedly.

"I met up with a few Black-Valley people. I kinda stuck out like a sore thumb with all the researchers around. Plus I don't think they would have been quite as relaxed with me around."

"Please you're harmless." Midori gives her a look "Ok well to me you're harmless. But really you should have stayed. Everyone was commenting about how good the fight was."

"It was more like everyone was commenting how good your invention was" says Midori. She turns away and sneezes and rubs her nose lightly. "Damn Gakuencho and her snowcone. I've gone and gotten a cold probably."

"Really? Your own nano bots should have prevented such a thing. But still lets go do a check-up." Yohko takes Midori's hand and drags her towards the lab area.

"No Yohko I'm fine. I just sneezed, its nothing." Midori pulls away but Yohko tugs even harder, she turns around to face the Aswad and walks backwards as she struggles with Midori towards the lab.

"Midori stop being a stubborn goat."

"Hey you're the one being stubborn. I don't need a damn checkup."

"Its better to be on the safe side and besides – WAH!" Yohko yells she trips backwards on something. Midori quickly places a hand behind Yohko's back as they fall together and spins so Midori lands first take the brunt of the fall. With a loud oomph they land flat on the metal floor. Yohko is resting on top of Midori and she pushes herself up lightly and looks down at Midori who is scowling slightly. After a moments silence they start to giggle before laughing out loud at the situation. Yohko despite her great intelligence is actually perhaps one of the clumsiest people ever. It was often the case when they were younger that Midori had to save the other girl from falling over something or tripping. They both continue to laugh and Yohko relaxes and places her head on Midori's chest.

"Crap Yohko. Clumsy as ever eh? How have you been surviving without me all these years?" Midori asks in jest. Yohko pushes herself up and rests her weight on her elbows, shes face to face above Midori now.

"Hey that wasn't the A-grade saving I'm used to you know? We still fell."

"Yeah well I didn't expect your weight to push me down too. It's been a while since I caught one of your falls."

"Well thank you for saving me anyway." Yohko leans down and places a quick kiss on Midori's cheek. She pushes herself up and stares down at Midori, and she's filled with the sudden feeling of longing, of yearning for something. Her heart aches and she imagines herself as the stranded voyager who is desperate to return home. Midori is her home, she always has been.

"I haven't been surviving." Yohko blurts out.

"Yohko?"

"Without you all these years I haven't been surviving. It's been so painful without you Midori." Yohko feels a tear slide down her face; she didn't even realize she was crying. Midori, her face stern as ever slowly puts a hand on the researcher's cheek and wipes some tears away. Then in a heartbreaking moment her expression softens and her lip trembles.

"Then why did you leave?" There. She said it. The question that's been plaguing her mind for years ever since Yohko left. So many times she's thought of scenarios causing Yohko's depature, so many times has it consumed her and ruined her sleep, so many times has she cried herself to sleep. Her heart is beating fast and it feels like someone is clenching it with their fist, holding it in their grasp and not letting go, this is the feeling she's had every time she's thought of Yohko in the past, she still feels this way right now. Yohko sits up, and Midori follows her, but they hold hands tightly not wanting to let each other go.

"I was scared" Yohko whispers, she pauses and lets out a deep breath "Do you remember when Reito- Rad, first got ill? God Midori, he was so happy, the happiest out of all of us. Then he mentioned getting tired, feeling weak, having no energy, and then slowly losing the strength in each of his limbs. It was awful, I remember him yelling and crying as the healer told him he contracted the disease. That disease destroyed him. I think it destroyed all of us, but you and I we survived, and though my heart broke for him I knew I'd survive because in a selfish way, you were ok. But then-"

"I got ill."

"Yes, I started to notice you were demonstrating the symptoms. It was too late for Rad, but I knew I could still save you Midori. I stayed up every night researching into the capabilities and extensions of our GEM, but I soon realized that its powers would never really cure us of the disease; it would only slow it down slightly. I had to do more Midori. I just had to save you. One night I saw you cough so violently in your sleep, and I made the decision to leave the Black Valley to go to find a cure."

"Why didn't you tell me at least? You could have explained to me what you wanted to do. Dammit Yohko I would have gone with you! I would have followed you to the ends of the earth!"

"I know you would have Midori, but your body was breaking down bit by bit. You wouldn't have survived without the treatment from the healers, even I didn't know all the combinations of potions and medicines used by our healers. And honestly I didn't know if I could even find a cure, I didn't want to give anyone any false hope." Midori stands up quickly and starts to pace, trying to control your anger.

"Are you serious?" Midori yells. "Yohko I thought I had done something to make you leave. I thought it was my fault. You don't leave people you love Yohko! You just don't!" Yohko stands up and tries to approach Midori but she backs away.

"I didn't want you to die! I wanted you to live. Even without me, I wanted you to live. I couldn't just stand by and watch as you degenerated, I didn't want to see you become a cyborg."

"Would you have stopped loving me if I was made a cyborg?"

"Of course not."

"Then what was the point?! And you know I didn't become a cyborg did I? The leader created a new version of the GEM and it worked on me. I don't have to become a cyborg."

"Midori, how on earth do you think I know how to retune and fix your GEM? I created it. I started off work at a Lab in Cardair and made it then sent it to the leader. I told him not to tell you otherwise I knew you'd come looking for me." Midori abruptly stops her pacing, and she stares at Yohko, her GEM feels like it's burning right now. "Midori everything I've done, I've done for you" Yohko says. She approaches the Aswad leader slowly, but when close enough takes her hand and looks into her eyes.

"Why didn't you come back though if you knew it worked and I was alive?"

"When I heard that the GEM was actually working I wanted to come back and see you and explain everything. But Leader told me that it didn't work on some other people with the disease. I knew then that what I created wasn't the cure all, I couldn't return yet." She pauses and takes a breath "Midori I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, for all the pain I've caused us. But I never stopped loving you."

"Do you know how many nights I wished I died or became a cyborg even? I wanted to forget everything about you so I wouldn't be in pain anymore. I wasn't myself for ages. I died on the inside. The love of my life disappeared with only a note saying _'don't look for me'_. How does that not mess with a person's mind? I searched for you for ages. I asked passing travelers and merchants to send word to me if they saw you. I thought maybe you died even or you were kidnapped! Everyone told me to give up, to admit that you really weren't coming back, but I told them you would. Every time the Valley moved I always made sure to make secret notes for you so you could always find where we moved next, in case you ever returned. It was only after several years that I got over you, I put all thoughts of you away in the back of my mind. God I had a damn near heart attack when I saw you again."

"I'm so sorry. Midori please, please tell me you forgive me," Yohko pleads. Midori closes her eyes for a moment and thinks, processing everything.

"It's a lot to process Yohko, you have to understand that." She opens her eyes slowly to gaze at Yohko who had even more tears on her face. She wipes them away again with both hands "Ten years Yohko, it's been ten years. I've had to learn to live without you, to learn to survive again. "

"Midori?"

"In a way you did have to leave because of me, and though you leaving was the worst thing to ever happen to me, I and our people are alive because of it. It's how I'm standing before you right now in the flesh and not as cold metal. I can't stay mad at you for that. I understand, I do, but the way you did it was wrong. It shows you didn't trust me enough to let you go. You didn't believe I'd let you go willingly, so you left me. I'm not angry, or mad, but I can't say those words of forgiveness just yet."

"I understand" Yohko whispers, she turns to walk away but Midori grabs her arm and quickly pulls her into a hug. Though shocked by the action, Yohko puts her arms around the red head's waist and holds her tightly. She feels Midori leaning in and placing her head on her shoulder.

"But I still love you Yohko. I never stopped loving you."

"Me too."

"Then we'll be ok." Midori pulls away slightly but comes in close so their foreheads are touching each other, they're so unbearably close, but it feels so perfect.

"We will." Yohko whispers. Then in one slow, sensual move, Midori leans in and red lips touch pink in the most emotional of kisses ever imagined. And Yohko, the stranded voyager has finally returned home.

* * *

**Omake**

**Scene: Healing ward**

**Natsuki **:Its just a small cut really

**Nurse:** Oh no Gakuencho, we must have a look at your wound. so undress and we'll clean it and give you a naked sponge bath later

**Natsuki:** You what?

**Nurse:** I said we'll clean the wound

**Natsuki:** no you said something about a naked sponge bath

**Nurse:** I didnt

**Natsuki** : you did

**Nurse:** JUST GET IN THE TUB ALREADY! *holds a large pair of scissors*

A giant shadow appears

**Shizuru:** WHO DARES TOUCH MY NATSUKI?! *Holds an even large pair of scissors* ONLY I GET TO BATHE HER

**Natsuki:** but i really dont need a sponge bath

**Shizuru:** JUST GET IN THE TUB!

* * *

**A/N**

WOW thank you everyone for such positive reviews. I admit that after leaving the story for so long i was scared no one would care anymore, but i am overwhelemed by the response. it just goes to show, that a story like Mai-Hime/otome can keep its fans for so long even after the air date, and fanfiction is but a tribute to the story and to the fans. thanks everyone!

About this chapter- I thought i'd provide a bit of fluff and relief with Shiznat, and you can see that the chapter slowly intensifies (emotion wise anyway) with Nina/nao and finally Yohko and Midori. Honestly with Yohko and Midori I want them to have their happy ending but as a slightly older couple with most history and heartbreak i can't imagine it happening so soon. One kiss doesn't make all their problems go away. but at least they talked and finally got things sorted out at least! i dont know, if my partner left me and reappeared ten years later, i really dont know what i'd do. I think Midori's reaction is a very honesty one, shes not mad, having understood the situation, but she's still heart broken, but she loves Yohko enough to say 'i'm going to try to forgive you' and trying is the best solution really. what did you guys think?

This may seem short-ish with regards to coverage of couples, but i end chapters at certain points, not because i dont have enough to right, but because it feels right to end that segment or portion of the story at that point. There will be more fluffy segments in the next chapter.

* * *

**Replies **

**Animeadict007** - thank you for reading into the symbolism :) it always makes me happy when someone reallises the small notes of the character's history in their actions/personality. and for Nina/nao, we'll see how that develops wont we ;) i'm making it slow, just because i think Nina's character would do that, after all she's been through. thank you for the reviews!

**Quaths10**- thank you very much for writing a review. and dont worry about english not being your mother tongue, that just makes your review more meaningful to me.

**Kurakami** - thank you for the constant reviews :) and glad you enjoyed the fight

**Platina GF** - thank you for your review, i'm glad your enjoying it so far.

**Immortal of clan Nightstrider**- oh wow i didnt know durandal was featured in Fire Emblem 7, but haha yes pretty ironic. actually i was going with the name because it is the name of a sword featured in all the final fantasy games, its always one of those ultimate swords one can collect. and dont worry about the pointless ramblings, i do it all the time! why look above in my A/N ;) glad your enjoying the story so far

**Villain's river-** thanks for following so far, glad you liked the omake, i'm always scared they're not too funny

**Mauie0810**- thanks for the review, glad you liked the fight

**Guest**- thanks, whoever you are :)

**Manticore-gurl071134** - gosh that was a hard name to type haha. glad you enjoyed the fight and omake :)


End file.
